Somnium
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.
1. Chapter 1

_******Somnium**_

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**PARTIE 1. TERRA**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La vie de Padmé Naberrie était, à bien des égards, une vie simple et heureuse.

C'était du moins ce qu'avait affirmé son psy dès qu'il avait commencé à la suivre, quelques années auparavant. Quand elle avait dix ans. Et qu'il lui avait tendu une sucette dans une piètre tentative de nouer un lien avec sa plus jeune patiente.

Avec le recul, et ses connaissances, il lui paraissait aujourd'hui évident que c'était lui qui avait besoin de consulter plutôt qu'elle. Franchement, quel homme saint d'esprit pouvait tendre une sucette à une petite fille inconnue et sans défense, et lui sourire d'un air conspirateur ?

_Assurément un malade mental !_

Non pas qu'il sache ce que Padmé voyait en lui! Il aurait été bien trop heureux de voir qu'elle lui accordait un semblant d'intérêt ! Elle avait découvert très tôt qu'il valait mieux éviter toute conversation avec cet ahuri qui pouvait lui demander pendant des heures ce qu'_elle voyait _dans ses _lunettes_ !

Et quand elle répondait que c'était lui qui devait voir avec et non pas elle –non pas que cela lui semblait possible au regard de la saleté incroyable qui recouvrait les verres- il affirmait que c'était là son problème ! Qu'elle ne voyait pas à travers les choses !

_Franchement !_

Pourquoi elle continuait à le voir après autant d'années la mystifiait elle-même.

Padmé supposait que c'était un peu comme une habitude, un grain de normalité dans une vie qui n'avait clairement rien d'assez extraordinaire pour justifier les caprices de son cerveau. Ou alors c'était simplement pour que ses parents lui fichent la paix et qu'ils la laissent à ses vrais problèmes !

Pas ceux qui venaient de son imagination ! Non ! Ceux du monde réel ! Et non de cet homme aux cheveux blonds qui avait partagé ses rêves aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne ! _Anakin !_

Non, les vrais problèmes de la vie de Padmé étaient bien plus intéressants qu'un jeune homme devenant un assassin et un des hommes les plus importants d'un _Empire Galactique_ ! Elle avait une thèse de science-politique sur le feu, quelques cours à prodiguer, des élections à préparer…

Et un foutu psychologue qui en plus de dix ans, n'avait pas trouvé quoi que ce soit pour calmer son subconscient !

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par comprendre que « _son cerveau profitait de son sommeil pour calmer son stress _», comme l'affirmait le bon docteur. Ainsi, quand petite, elle rêvait d'un jeune esclave c'était car elle se sentait entravée. Adolescente, l'esclave s'était émancipé pour devenir une sorte de chevalier, au moment où elle-même elle s'éloignait de ses parents. La guerre qui avait suivi était liée à son entrée dans la vie d'adulte.

_Alors pourquoi, actuellement, était-il devenu un assassin et avait-il tué son propre maitre pour en prendre un autre ? _

Et pourquoi avait-elle été assez stupide pour le dire à Monsieur-Psy ?!

« Il a tué son maitre ? demanda-t-il tout en réajustant ses lunettes avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Padmé en profita pour se redresser sur le divan en cuire dont les manches étaient striées de griffures.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le lui dire. C'était évident. Dieu seul savait quel genre de déduction stupide il pourrait en faire. Qu'elle allait bientôt se transformer en tueur, peut-être ?

A chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose à propos de ses rêves, elle avait toujours cette horrible impression qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose de mal. Comme si ces derniers n'étaient que pour elle, Padmé Naberrie, et surement pas pour les autres. Qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de partager ce qu'elle voyait avec quelqu'un.

Elle imaginait que si Anakin avait vraiment existé, il n'aurait pas non plus été enchanté de découvrir qu'elle avait été témoin de ses meurtres. Et qu'il l'aurait frappé avec cette étrange arme luisante dont il ne se séparait jamais. Mais _Ani_ n'était que le résultat de son cerveau dérangé, qui au lieu de la laisser en paix, avait imaginé assez de chose pour en faire une _trilogie-télévisée_ !

-Et un tas d'autres personnes, oui, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

C'était un faux-plafond, dont les plaques n'étaient jamais bien mises, ce qui se permettait de voir les câbles électriques cachés au-dessus. Elle imaginait que c'était délibéré, un geste de M-P (Monsieur-Psy) pour voir à quel point ses patients étaient névrosés.

Elle était surement la pire, un cas unique. La-fille-qui-vivait-sa-vie-et-voyait-celle-d'un-autre-à-la-fois ! Elle savait que son cas était étrange, merci _Google_. Mais pas plus que ceux qui étaient persuadés que le gouvernement avait caché des micros chez eux, non ? Ou que les petits-hommes-verts les avaient enlevés ?

Elle, au moins, elle vivait encore dans le monde réel, se réconfortait-elle. Même si parfois, elle avait l'impression que Padmé Naberrie n'aurait pas dû naitre sur terre, mais autre part. Dans une planète verdoyante, bordée de lacs et de montagnes, et non pleine de pollution !

-Et as-tu une idée de ce qui l'a poussé à faire cela ? Je veux dire, il n'avait jamais tué personne, pas vrai ? reprit son psychologue en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment ne pas être perturbé quand M-P parlait d'Anakin comme s'il vivait vraiment ? Et qu'elle partageait ses sentiments ?

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire depuis des années sur ses rêves à M-P, celui-ci n'avait jamais compris à quel point Ani était une entité totalement autonome de son contrôle. Il n'avait jamais saisi à quel point ses actions étaient toujours insaisissables. Elle aurait voulu _savoir_ ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas en contrôle ! Elle _voyait_, simplement !

M-P semblait considérer que le jour où elle serait capable de prendre le pouvoir sur les actions d'Ani, quand elle ne serait plus spectateur mais acteur, alors elle serait délivrer de ses rêves. Et pour cela, elle devait comprendre qu'Anakin n'existait pas, car il n'était pas « _lui_ », mais « elle ».

C'était bien beau en théorie, mais la pratique ne fonctionnait absolument pas ! Elle avait beau forcer, elle _savait_ qu'il n'était pas elle.

Elle n'était pas un assassin, par exemple.

-Je crois qu'il se sentait trahi, dupé.

C'était tout à fait volontaire de sa part de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il avait déjà tué avant. Ça ne lui semblait pas pertinent. Car les vies qu'il avait alors ôtées n'étaient pas innocentes.

_Celles des enfants, si._

Elle prit une gorgée du verre d'eau qu'elle tenait en main, se demandant encore pourquoi elle en avait parlé à M-P. Certes, le fait que son « _ami-imaginaire _» était devenu un fou-sanguinaire-tueur-d-enfants pourrait surement être considéré comme une raison suffisante pour qu'elle ait envie d'en parler à son psy.

Mais ce n'était pas cela la vraie raison !

Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller !

Elle avait dormi près de deux jours ! Pendant deux jours, elle avait pu assister à la décente aux enfers d'Ani. Elle l'avait vu à genoux, en pleure. Puis avec son arme déchiquetant les corps d'une centaine de personnes. Puis entouré de lave, tenant au respect celui qui avait été comme son frère. Et enfin, elle l'avait vu acclamé par cette « _chose_ » qu'il avait appelée « _maitre _», avant de recevoir sa nouvelle arme…

Une arme rouge comme le sang…

Et pour la première fois, elle avait ressenti quelque chose. Quelque chose de sombre.

Une promesse.

La promesse que bientôt, l'obscurité qui avait recouvert son monde illusoire allait envahir le monde réel. La promesse que bientôt, son âme elle-même serait en danger. Et elle s'était réveillée, partagée entre un sentiment d'horreur et de joie.

Ce n'était absolument pas normal.

-Ses rêves deviennent plus forts, plus réalistes.

M-P jeta un regard qu'il essaya discret à sa montre et, à sa grande consternation, elle comprit qu'il se sentait lasse de ses histoires. C'était un comble ! Son psy la trouvait ennuyeuse ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le serait aussi, si elle se trouvait face à un cas qu'elle devait suivre pendant des années ! N'empêche, son histoire était à tout du moins originale, pas comme celles de ces ménagères en dépression suite à un divorce !

Elle s'attendait donc fort logiquement à ce qu'il la mette dehors mais sa réponse inattendue la surpris :

-Franchement, Padmé, pourquoi continues-tu à revenir ici ? Tu ne cherches pas –ne veux pas- que tes rêves s'arrêtent, n'est-ce pas ?

Interloquée par la question, elle lui lança un regard noir tout en posant le verre qu'elle avait encore dans les mains. Elle prit son allure la plus assurée–et elle était la reine des faux semblant - avant de lever son menton d'un air de défit.

Il n'avait pas le droit de présumer connaitre ses pensées –même s'il était celui qui en savait le plus sur elle. Certes, elle s'était accoutumée à ses rêves, et ils ne la dérangeaient plus autant qu'avant, mais elle aurait largement préféré rêver d'un amant plutôt que de meurtres !

D'un autre côté, elle devait bien avouer qu'Anakin avait été une constante dans sa vie. Il était toujours là, dans l'ombre, et elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il ferait à sa place. L'homme de ses rêves était courageux, intrépide, un « héros sans peur » et elle avait souvent trouvé la foi en pensant à lui.

Mais elle ne laisserait pas à M-P la chance de le savoir !

Elle détestait cet homme et ses stupides, stupides, bonbons !

-Je veux une vie normale ! répliqua-t-elle donc, sévère.

M-P ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses gros doigts tachés d'encre s'agitant afin de fermer son dossier. Et une soudaine envie de brûler ces feuilles, et ce bureau, se rependit en elle comme une trainée de poudre tandis qu'une douce colère s'insinuée en elle.

Une colère qui n'était pas sienne et qu'elle fit disparaitre rapidement, ensevelie sous un monceau de culpabilité.

Même s'il était un idiot, il essayait quand même de l'aider.

-Alors vie ta vie, oublies tes rêves ! Si tu ne peux pas les arrêter, alors ne les laissent pas prendre le dessus. Je pense que ce sera notre dernière séance.

Padmé optima du chef, trouvant ses paroles sages bien qu'elles ne lui apportaient aucune solution miracle. De toute façon, s'il y en avait eu une, elle l'aurait trouvé depuis longtemps.

Après s'être levée de son canapé, elle lui tendit la main dans un geste de paix calculé. Main qu'il accepta avec un petit sourire. Une page de son histoire se tournait aujourd'hui. Et elle se sentait étrange : elle avait le sentiment qu'elle arrivait au bout du premier roman de sa vie, et qu'elle allait en entamer un autre.

**o**

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour quitter la pièce et retrouver le bruit au combien séduisant de la civilisation.

Padmé était une New-yorkaise dans l'âme, totalement habituée aux rugissements des moteurs et à la circulation bondée. Fervente partisante des métros et amoureuse transit des concerts gratuits de Central-Parck. Parfois, quand le soleil était là, elle allait louer une des nombreuses chaises-longues du parc, et elle s'abandonnait pendant des heures dans un état de semi-éveille. Elle pouvait alors sentir les émotions d'Anakin et -s'il était en état de méditation- sa douce lumière la faisait frémir de bien-être.

Mais elle avait aussi une vie bien remplie de New-yorkaise. Ainsi, au fil des années, elle avait fini par ne plus avoir le temps pour ces moments de paix intérieure. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, elle avait décidée de se consacrer entièrement à la politique.

Padmé était l'une des de ces personnes qui trouvaient que la promulgation en 1935 de la _National Labor Relations Act _–fondatrice du régime social aux Etats-Unis- était une bénédiction. A l'instar, elle voyait la loi _Taft-Hartley _comme l'illustration même de la débâcle de son pays.

Autant dire que beaucoup la qualifiaient de rêveuse, d'idéaliste, d'utopiste, d'irréaliste et se moquaient d'elle avec ferveur. Après tout, il n'y avait bien que la fille d'un riche industriel pour avoir des idées aussi opposées à tout ce qui faisait la grandeur des Etats-Unis.

Comme si ses idées politiques avaient quelque chose à voir avec une crise d'adolescence qui perdurerait…

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était clairement démocrate et que sa « _naïveté touchante_ » avait très vite séduit quelques tenants du parti qui s'étaient empressés de s'en servir à des fins électoralistes. Et ils avaient raison, car son beau sourire, ses beaux discours, et ce feu qui brulait à l'intérieur d'elle avait cette capacité de fédérer autour.

Padmé savait qu'elle était belle. Ses cheveux longs châtains auraient pu paraitre banals, mais ils semblaient aspirer la lumière pour la rendre ensuite plus scintillante. Elle était plutôt petite et fine. Elle avait le visage bien fait, les traits doux, des fins sourcils, un nez droit, des lèvres pulpeuses, mais surtout elle avait le regard pétillant de ceux qui profitaient de la vie.

Déjà, à seulement vingt-cinq ans, Padmé était une étoile montante de la politique. Les new-yorkais connaissaient son visage et certains disaient même qu'elle serait rapidement sénatrice.

Mais il y avait encore du chemin à faire avant cela. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'inquiéter pour son avenir. Aujourd'hui était un jour de victoire : son psy l'avait enfin estimé prête à vivre outre ses rêves. Et une telle victoire méritait bien une petite récompense !

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle prit non pas la direction du QG de campagne où elle militait, mais celle d'un pub qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Le « _Sweet_ ».

Elle n'était pas une fervente admiratrice des noms « colorés », ni des bars. Mais le « Sweet » était l'un de ces endroits tranquilles où se réunissaient la jeunesse branchée le soir. Et si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, le pub serait rempli. Or, elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire la fête.

Elle allait voir Pablo, l'un de ses amis de lycée, qui avait rapidement arrêté ses études pour devenir peintre… avant de comprendre une évidence commune : on ne vivait pas de la peinture, il fallait travailler à côté.

Pablo était un jeune homme pétillant, plein d'entrain, qui avait monté son propre bar en empruntant de l'argent ici et là. Surtout son argent, d'ailleurs, les banques n'étant pas très friande à prêter de l'argent à un jeune hispanique sans diplôme. Ce qui lui avait assuré des consommations gratuites jusqu'à sa mort.

Pablo et elle avaient eu une sorte de liaison à l'époque du lycée. Par curiosité sans doute. La réponse à cette « relation» avant été instructive. Elle n'était clairement pas intéressée par l'amour, et Pablo ne l'était pas par les femmes. Et leur histoire avait fini de la même manière qu'elle avait commencé : dans une humeur bonne-enfant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin devant le « Sweet ».

A peine poussa-t-elle la porte que l'odeur particulière du lieu –entre le tabac-menthol et l'odeur des pintes de bière- lui fit froncer le nez. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure. Pablo était derrière le bar, nettoyant méthodiquement les verres avec une minutie que l'on ne trouvait que chez les artistes.

C'était un bel homme, la peau bronzée, des cheveux d'or, des yeux verts, et un sourire à en faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe quelle femme. S'il n'avait pas une carrure impressionnante –comme son Anakin- il compensait par sa gaieté et ses traits presque féminins. Levant les yeux vers elle, il fit un grand sourire en la reconnaissant.

-Hé ! Mademoiselle Naberrie ! Quel honneur de vous accueillir en mon humble brasserie ! Il est particulièrement rare de vous voir autre part que dans votre bureau de tractation ces derniers temps ! beugla-t-il, moqueur.

Elle rit de bon cœur.

-J'imagine que sera plus le cas désormais, mon cher MP ayant décidé de ne plus jamais me voir !

Pablo était l'une des rares personnes à savoir qu'elle consultait un psychologue. Bien qu'il ne sache rien à propos de ses rêves, il savait qu'elle n'était pas « normale» depuis des années. Depuis qu'elle avait refusé d'aller à un cours de peinture avec lui car elle avait rendez-vous avec M-P. Et il ne l'avait absolument pas mal pris. Au contraire. Pablo était l'une de ces personnes qui donnait sans jamais vouloir en échange.

Il était un modèle de vertu qu'elle admirait avec ferveur. Trop bon pour faire de la politique.

-Wow ! J'imagine que cela vaut bien un petit verre ! Comme d'habitude ?

Elle n'avait jamais découvert ce qu'était son cocktail habituel, Pablo l'ayant inventé spécialement pour elle. C'était sa « spécialité » qu'il avait appelé le « Padmé ». Sa mère l'aurait tué si elle avait appris qu'il avait nommé une boisson alcoolisée selon le prénom de sa fille cadette. Prénom qui était d'ailleurs peu commun et sujet aux moqueries, comme elle l'avait découvert très jeune.

Pablo n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde pour commencer à remplir un de ses nombreux verres, et elle prit place juste en face de lui en soupirant de fatigue.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été fatiguée. Ses rêves n'étaient pas vraiment reposant et elle dormait peu –enfin, si l'on retirait les deux jours de sommeille de cette semaine. Par moment, elle était prise d'une grande lassitude, souvent quand elle se détendait.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant courant. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de très active et travailleur. Ce qui ne laissait que peu de temps pour se détendre. Mais quand cela arrivait –comme quand elle allait s'allonger dans un parc- c'était presque comme si son corps réclamait qu'elle aille voir Anakin.

Pablo du remarquer son épuisement car il lui demanda :

-Tu n'as pas un meeting aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je compte vite rentrer me coucher, le renseigna-t-elle en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait et en l'avalant quasiment d'une traite.

Elle se sentait bien au Sweet. Il y régnait une impression de chaleur, de familiarité, qui pouvait presque en être perturbant. C'était peut-être car c'était le pub de son meilleur –et seul- ami, ou peut-être car les paysages peint par Pablo lui rappelaient quelque chose. Les lumières tamisées, l'ambiance entre le « trop girly » et le « trop-bar-pour-motard », l'odeur particulière, lui évoquaient une impression de sécurité qu'elle ne retrouvait jamais chez elle.

-Si tu veux, tu peux aller te reposer en haut, proposa Pablo.

« En haut » était l'appartement de Pablo, un appartement à son image. Chaque mur était une œuvre d'art, chaque bibelot était une de ses créations, et il lui semblait qu'il vivait dans une sorte de Marshmallow géant. Rien chez lui n'était neutre, et chaque chose y avait un sens caché. C'était le lieu le plus chouette au monde.

Parfois, Padmé se sentait jalouse. Quand elle avait toujours tout eu sur un plateau d'argent, Pablo avait dû travailler. Quand elle passait ses vacances en Europe, Pablo travaillait à McDonalds. Quand elle avait commencé ses brillantes études, il avait dû se battre pour faire exposer une toile. Et pourtant, il avait toujours eu le sourire et elle de la mélancolie.

Si elle avait dû affronter un tiers de ce qu'il avait vécu, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait effondrée. Pablo, lui, avait tout supporté sans jamais se plaindre. La seule personne qui avait eu une vie encore plus compliquée était Anakin.

S'il avait vraiment existé, le jeune homme aurait eu bien des raisons de devenir fou. La liste était grande : être un esclave, puis être séparé de sa mère, se former jour et nuit jusqu'au commencement d'une guerre où il avait perdu un bras, failli perdre un œil, ne pas avoir le droit d'aimer… Et recevoir toujours le regard presque méprisant de ses supérieurs…

Mais Ani n'existait pas, se rappela-t-elle. Et Pablo était donc l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle connaissait.

Elle allait refuser son offre quand un sentiment de lassitude la traversa de nouveau, balayant ses réticences. L'attrait d'un lit douillet, dans une chambre au chaud, était une promesse bien trop tentante pour qu'elle la refuse.

Elle accepta donc sa proposition avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Pablo sorti les clefs de sa poche –avec un porte-clefs dessus en forme de P- et lui jeta ces derniers. Padmé les attrapa.

-Il risque d'y avoir un peu de bruit ce soir, un groupe devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec leur matériel, lui apprit-il.

Pablo aimait la musique, et permettait toujours à des petits groupes locaux de venir faire leur preuve dans son bar. Parfois, le groupe était vraiment bon et les clients étaient ravis. A d'autre moment, Pablo était le seul à applaudir. Mais il les soutenait toujours.

Un homme comme lui n'aurait pas dû exister. Il était bien trop gentil.

-Quel genre de groupe, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son verre vide qu'il prit directement.

-Du genre dont les membres ont été nourris petits avec _ACDC_ et _Metallica_.

Vraiment bruyant, donc, conclue-t-elle.

Heureusement, elle s'endormait toujours très rapidement. Il lui suffisait de penser à Anakin, de fermer les yeux et de se détendre pour que presque aussitôt, son « ami » vienne la retrouver. Ou plutôt qu'elle aille le retrouver. Car Anakin, lui, ne la voyait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vue et ne la verrait jamais.

-Tout ce que tu aimes, fit-elle remarquer, se souvenant d'une des nombreuses tentatives de son ami au lycée pour créer un groupe de rock dans son garage… tentatives qui aboutissaient toujours sur un désastre.

Comprenant sans le moindre doute la moquerie sous-jacente, Pablo lui lança un sourire espiègle.

-Tu n'as jamais rien compris à l'art. Politique et art sont incompatibles, miss Naberrie. Tu en es la preuve vivante. Maintenant file dormir, avant de finir par baver sur mon comptoir !

De façon enfantine, elle lui tira la langue.

-Très bien, mais tu n'as pas peur que l'on trouve une fille chez toi? Ça pourrait nuire à ton image !

Il leva les yeux au plafond et lui dit « oust ! » tandis qu'elle descendait du tabouret où elle était assise, rieuse. Elle ouvrit la porte sur sa droite où était écrit « _Interdiction d'entrer_ », et fit un signe de la main à son ami avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'à un petit palier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, celle de l'appartement de Pablo, qu'elle déverrouilla avant de rentrer.

Elle fut éblouie par toutes les couleurs du lieu et sourit. Il n'avait vraiment aucune mesure. D'un pas décidé, elle alla jusqu'au canapé, où elle s'installa à son aise.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber endormie.

**o**

_Elle rêvait, elle le savait parfaitement bien. _

_Elle savait toujours différencier ses rêves de la réalité. _

_Premièrement, les couleurs étaient différentes, plus vives parfois. C'était peut-être le plus dérangeant. Il y avait simplement des couleurs qui n'existaient pas dans sa réalité qui étaient ici ! Et elle n'y trouvait aucune explication logique. _

_Deuxièmement, il y avait cette sensation de bien-être, d'être à sa place, qu'elle ne trouvait que dans son monde fantasque. C'était ridicule, mais elle se sentait enfin en paix avec elle-même quand elle était ici. C'était son lieu de repos._

_Troisièmement, et non des moindres, Anakin était présent. Et il ne méditait pas en ce moment. Au contraire. Il donnait ordres sur ordres à de pauvres soldats, qui le regardaient avec craintes et respects, essayant désespérément de ne pas lui déplaire. _

_Padmé ne savait pas si elle appréciait le voir ainsi, froid, presque dictatorial. Elle avait appris à aimer ce jeune homme plein d'esprit, de fougue, empli d'amour. Malheureusement, il semblait avoir disparu au profit de cet être opprimant, de ce meurtrier. En quelques jours, son Anakin était parti…_

_Cet homme n'était pas Ani, c'était Darth Vader… Mais avec le beau visage d'Anakin_

_C'était déroutant. _

_Padmé détailla le lieu où elle était. C'était un vaisseau-spatial, elle en était certaine. Elle pouvait voir les étoiles défiler comme si de rien n'était. Si elle avait bien appris de ces expériences passées, elle était sur le pont du navire. Là où se prenaient les décisions. _

_-Combien de temps avant de sortir de l'hyper-espace ? demanda Vader, autoritaire._

_Un officier, habillé en gris, portant une sorte de béret noir, répondit :_

_-Encore quelques minutes, seigneur Vader._

_Il croisa les bras, dardant son regard sur l'homme plus petit et effrayé. _

_-Préparez ma navette, je vais me charger personnellement de ce Jedi. _

_Padmé hoqueta, mortifiée. Non, il n'allait pas encore tuer un de ses anciens amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Un homme plus âgé, qui se tenait à sa droite, demanda :_

_-Monsieur, n'est-il pas plus prudent d'envoyer un escadron avec vous ?_

_Si un regard pouvait tuer (et un regard d'Anakin le pouvait, elle en était certaine), l'homme serait mort sur le coup. _

_-Douteriez-vous de mes chances de victoire, commandant ? avança-t-il, mortel._

_Tout le monde frissonna, sachant pertinemment ce que voulait dire contrarier leur supérieur. _

_-Non, mon seigneur, je… tenta de reprendre le commandant._

_Peine perdue._

_-Taisez-vous. Je serai celui qui tuerait ce sale traitre, et ce n'est pas soumis à la discussion ! Allez plutôt vérifier que l'hyper-drive…._

_Vader s'arrêta soudain de parler. _

_Intriguée, Padmé regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qui avait pu le couper dans sa colère. Les soldats firent de mêmes, curieux et terrorisés par ce silence. Il n'y avait rien, rien qui justifiait ce calme soudain. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Vader._

_Et elle hoqueta._

_Vader la regardait elle ! _

_Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur son visage et c'était comme s'il pouvait tout voir à travers elle. Elle frissonna. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Vader ne pouvait pas la voir ? Anakin ne l'avait jamais vue en plus de dix ans ? Pourquoi ses rêves changeraient-ils maintenant ? _

_Soudain, elle se sentait pleine et entière. Visible. Visible là où elle devait être. Mais elle était aussi terrorisée. S'il pouvait la voir, lui ferai-t-il du mal ?_

_Il n'y avait plus rien d'un seul coup. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Elle allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand elle entendit :_

_-Mon… Monsieur ? osa le commandant._

_Vader retourna son attention vers son subalterne, et Padmé posa une main sur son cœur, tremblante. _

_ -J'ai cru que…_

_-BOUM ! _

**o**

Padmé se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à un rythme fou, la respiration irrégulière, tandis qu'un bruit fracassant se faisait de nouveau entendre.

Le groupe de musique venait d'arriver.

Elle se redressa à la hâte et regarda ses mains tremblantes, essayant de se calmer.

Ce n'était rien, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. C'était juste un de ses rêves, elle en avait l'habitude. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer comme ça ! Franchement aucune !

Elle devait oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Oublier ce regard bleu glacé.

Oublier les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru.

Oublier cette sensation d'entièreté.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve.

_Un rêve fichtrement réaliste. _

* * *

**Note de l'auteur. **

Coucou. D'abord, merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Ce n'est jamais facile d'écrire un premier chapitre car il doit lancer le ton, montrer ce que l'histoire vaut, essayer de ne pas noyer le lecteur dans des informations dont il n'a rien à faire, et présenter les personnages principaux. Le tout avec quand même un peu d'actions. Bref, tout un tas de choses que je _ne sais pas faire_. Soit.

J'espère vous avoir a tout du moins fait un peu voyager aux USA, que Padmé ne vous semble pas trop OC (elle l'est forcément un peu, main bon) et que vous avez envie de découvrir la suite des événements.

Encore merci d'avoir lu.

N'hésitez pas si l'envie vous en prend de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Kallen Mason


	2. Chapter 2

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**҉**

**New-York**

**Appartement de Padmé Naberrie**

Trouver un appartement vide à Upper West Side relevait du parcours du combattant, comme le savait chaque bon New-yorkais. La proximité avec Central Park y était pour beaucoup. Ainsi, quand un logement était libéré, ce n'était généralement pas pour qu'une jeune femme à peine étudiante y pose bagage.

C'était pourtant ce qu'avait fait Padme, alors qu'elle avait à peine dix-huit ans.

_Être la fille d'un riche industriel avait ses avantages._

L'appartement était beau, luxueux. Il était situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble à la façade bourgeoise et au sol entièrement parqueté.

Le salon avait tout pour plaire. Les grandes fenêtres avaient une vue imprenable sur le célèbre parc. Les murs étaient gris clair, comme à la mode du moment. La pièce était grande, trop grande en comparaison du peu de mobilier présent. Il y avait un canapé beige, recouvert d'un plaide rose pâle. Une table basse blanche se trouvait juste en face. Dessus, trois bougies purement décoratives avaient été déposées, mais elles n'avaient jamais été allumées. Une télévision écran-plat était accrochée au mur, tandis qu'un meuble avait été posé contre ce dernier.

La salle à manger se composait uniquement d'une table ronde, de quatre chaises, et d'un buffet où devait être mise la vaisselle. Encore une fois, le peu d'affaires donnaient à la pièce une apparence stérile. L'immense espace aurait pu être un avantage, mais le peu d'utilisation qui en était faite le rendait plus austère qu'attrayant.

La cuisine était une copie conforme de celles que l'on pouvait voir dans les magazines. Grand plan de travail, réfrigérateur immense, plaques de cuisson électriques, crédence en inox, tout y était. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un robot, ou même d'un simple ustensile de cuisine.

Oui, l'appartement avait du charme. Mais il n'avait aucun caractère. Tout y était trop impersonnel, rigide. Comme si personne n'habitait vraiment dedans et qu'il s'agissait juste d'un modèle d'exposition.

_Et Padme le détestait._

Elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle évitait même d'y rester le plus souvent possible. Bien sûr, elle était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir y vivre, mais il lui ressemblait tellement peu qu'elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle ne déménageait simplement pas. Surement par manque de courage.

Non pas que Padme se sentait effrayée par la perspective de devoir faire des cartons ou de devoir faire face aux nombreux papiers qui étaient synonymes de déménagements. Si ce n'était que ça, elle aurait quitté la soixante-dix-neuvième avenue depuis longtemps. Le vrai problème était qu'elle ne savait pas comment dire à ses parents qu'elle voulait partir de l'appartement qu'ils lui avaient offert à l'obtention de son baccalauréat.

Pablo se moquait souvent d'elle à cause de cela. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'à vingt-cinq ans, elle était largement assez grande pour enfin dire à ses parents ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Notamment de dire à son père qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'argent qu'il lui versait tous les mois et qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Mais Padme n'avait pas le courage de Pablo. Certes, elle ne craignait pas de se battre dans l'arène politique. Mais il y avait une large différence entre « envoyer balader » ses adversaires politiques et le faire avec ses parents. Des personnes qui ne voulaient que le bien de leur fille…

Elle se taisait donc, et évitait de rester trop longtemps chez elle.

De toute façon, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'elle puisse se sentir chez elle quelque part. Le seul endroit où elle se sentait à sa place, c'était dans ses rêves. Auprès d'Anakin. Malheureusement, depuis que son compagnon était passé du côté des méchants, même dans son sommeil elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise.

Vader l'effrayait autant qu'il l'attirait.

Sa chambre ressemblait énormément au reste de son appartement. Tout y était moderne, neutre. Cependant, comme c'était le lieu où elle passait le plus clair de son temps quand elle était chez elle, c'était aussi la pièce qu'elle avait le plus personnalisée. Il y avait des photos, ci et là. Sa sœur Sola et elle petites, Pablo et elle autour d'une bière, la remise des diplômes, …

Sur le bureau étaient étalées tout un tas de feuilles, éparpillées et en désordre. Padmé était pourtant quelqu'un de très méthodique, mais ces derniers temps, elle se sentait parfois débordée.

Assise devant son ordinateur, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustrée.

Depuis « l'accident », comme elle avait surnommé son réveil dans le canapé de Pablo un mois avant, son sommeil n'avait plus été réparateur. Au contraire. Et un mal de tête lancinant ne voulait plus la quitter.

Sa vie quotidienne semblait en pâtir. Militer avait toujours été un plaisir mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Et sa thèse –sa fichue thèse ! - n'avançait pas. Et elle était facilement de mauvaise humeur.

S'il y avait eu une possibilité, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était enceinte.

Mais elle ne l'était pas, Dieu merci.

Elle était simplement épuisée. Totalement épuisée. Peut-être qu'elle en faisait trop. Mais Padme n'avait jamais été du genre à rester inactive. Elle ne le supportait pas. Et pourtant, son corps réclamait ces heures de repos qu'elle ne lui accordait jamais. Qu'elle ne voulait pas lui accorder.

Se reposer était synonyme de dormir, et de rêver. Or, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir celui qu'elle avait admiré pendant toute sa vie tuer innocents après innocents.

Elle avait pensé à reprendre contact avec M-P, mais elle était bien trop fière. De plus, ses parents avaient été tellement heureux d'apprendre que son psy considérait qu'elle était guérie qu'elle préférait –et de loin- ne rien dire. Et elle se complaisait donc dans sa souffrance solitaire.

Padmé soupira.

Elle n'arrivait pas à avancer dans sa thèse. Elle n'y avait rien écrit depuis deux semaines. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était là, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à écrire, et que rien ne venait. Au contraire. Dès que ses doigts touchés le clavier, elle effaçait prestement ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, insatisfaite.

Elle avait toujours été une éternelle insatisfaite, elle le savait bien. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, mais elle ne l'était jamais. Adolescente, elle savait qu'un tel sentiment d'inadéquation avec le reste du monde était normal. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était adulte. Et toujours pas à sa place…

Sa rigueur était aussi sa force. Enfant, elle s'astreignait déjà des heures de travail supplémentaires afin d'avoir la meilleure note de la classe. Rien de moins. Son exigence lui avait permis d'être toujours parmi les meilleurs.

Mais il était difficile de se motiver quand son esprit était engourdi, et que sa motivation était presque à néant. Elle ferma donc le logiciel de traitement de texte et ouvrit internet.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la poussait à faire cela, mais elle tapa sur Google le mot-clef « Jedi ».

Elle se moqua d'elle-même quand le moteur de recherche répondit à sa demande :

« Résultats pour Jedi

Essayez avec l'orthographe jeudi »

Franchement, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? À tomber sur une page Wikipédia totalement consacrée à son monde imaginaire peut-être . Elle était une idiote. Une idiote amusée cependant, car elle retenta sa chance avec cette fois le mot « sith ». Google-lui proposa une nouvelle fois de corriger l'orthographe.

Elle sourit, amusée.

Elle allait éteindre l'ordinateur quand elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle inspira profondément, et tapa : « Jedi Sith ».

Il n'y avait qu'un seul site répondant à ses attentes.

Et son cœur rata quelques battements en découvrant le titre.

**« Jedi vs. Sith : la Guerre intergalactique »**

C'était impossible. Simplement, totalement, impossible.

Elle devait être de nouveau endormie, elle rêvait !

Non, elle hallucinait carrément !

Elle était devenue folle ! Le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait l'avait abandonné ! Elle était cinglée, juste bonne à être enfermée !

Sa mère allait être dévastée…

Le curseur de la souris tremblait, à l'instar de sa main. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle plonger totalement dans la folie ? Devait-elle ouvrir le site et regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Est-ce que la réponse à tous ses rêves était là ?

Elle cliqua.

En soi, le site n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Le fond était noir, et une photo de la Terre prenait la majorité de l'espace. Elle fit glisser la molette, afin d'en dévoiler le contenu.

**O**

**A des kilomètres de là**

**Deux jours plus tard**

Obi-Wan Kenobi ne croyait pas au destin.

Et pourtant, il savait que tous ses choix l'avaient amené ici, sur cette planète primaire, face à des hommes qui le craignaient. Car il était différent. Car il était, d'après eux, un « extraterrestre ». Face à des hommes tellement narcissiques qu'ils avaient appelés leur monde « Terre ».

Le destin, ou la force –cette entité mystérieuse qui reliait chaque personne, comme une sorte de toile d'araignée géante- l'avait bel et bien amené ici. Et certainement pas pour faire du tourisme interstellaire. Bien au contraire.

Obi-Wan Kenobi venait de perdre celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Non seulement il l'avait perdu lui, mais ce dernier l'avait presque assassiné. Sans le moindre remords. Sans détourner les yeux. Sans même un tremblement.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très heureux. Vraiment.

Tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, tout ce qui faisait de lui celui qu'il était, venait d'être réduit à néant. La république qu'il avait tant chérie était morte. Morte par les mains de celui qui avait juré la protéger. Morte par les mains de son propre apprenti : Anakin.

Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu y croire. C'était impossible. Anakin, son ami, son frère, son fils, n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il n'avait pas pu assassiner de sang-froid toutes les personnes avec qui il avait grandi. Il n'avait pas pu assassiner des enfants, certain tout juste né !

Il avait voulu nier, hurler que les images holographiques devant lui étaient fausses, truquées.

Hurler que l'élu n'était pas l'homme de la vidéo.

Il avait tort, comme il avait eu tort de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait. Obi-Wan avait cru le connaitre, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait cru qu'il ne lui cachait rien.

Oh, il ne lui cachait quasiment rien, juste le fait qu'il était un seigneur sith…

Il s'était trompé. Sur beaucoup de choses. Et même –un comble pour un maitre Jedi- sur la force de son apprenti. S'il avait un jour espéré rester à sa hauteur, c'était encore là une grave erreur.

Anakin n'était pas simplement doué. À bien des égards, il était le meilleur. Et même sa jeunesse, sa confiance démesurée, n'était pas assez pour combler le fossé qu'il avait creusé entre lui et le reste du monde.

Anakin était brillant. Le plus fort Jedi qu'il avait pu voir –comme dans ses souvenirs de la bataille de Grievous- mais aussi le plus puissant des sith.

Palpatine allait avoir du fil à retordre, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Anakin n'était pas malléable, et savait comment trahir ses maitres. Et, à n'en pas douter, l'Empire aurait très vite un nouvel empereur. Plus fort, plus terrible, plus séduisant.

Quand maitre Yoda lui avait ordonné de rejoindre Anakin à Mustafar, il n'avait pas voulu y aller. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais il était allé se battre contre Vader.

Et il avait perdu.

Il n'avait fallu au sith que les quelques secondes où il avait hésité pour plonger son sabre laser dans sa poitrine. Puis il l'avait laissé là, saignant à mort, au milieu de la lave, lui hurlant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Le Jedi n'avait pas compris, l'esprit engourdi par sa blessure.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il le détestait autant. Mais c'était un fait. Il était prêt à le laisser mourir bruler, ou étouffé par la cendre.

Il avait survécu. La Force l'avait fait survivre. Et il ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait.

Il avait réussi, malgré la douleur, à se remettre debout et à avancer, titubant, jusqu'à son vaisseau. Anakin était déjà parti. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de capsule de soin. Rien. Et un autre Jedi se serait résigné à ce que le vaisseau soit son tombeau. Mais Obi-Wan n'était pas du genre à se résigner.

Il avait difficilement avancé jusqu'au tableau de bord, avait tapé un code au hasard, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Les chances pour que son vaisseau tienne le coup jusqu'à une autre planète, sans avoir besoin de révisions, étaient minces. Mais la chance, ou plutôt la Force, avait été avec lui. Le code qu'il avait tapé l'avait amené jusqu'à une planète dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Une magnifique planète, gorgée d'eau –Anakin aurait adoré- et de vastes forêts. Une planète habitée par des humains qui ne savaient absolument rien de l'univers dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Quand le vaisseau s'était posé au milieu d'un désert, il était faible, quasiment agonisant. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne un bain de bacta. Mais le monde primaire où il s'était retrouvé n'en avait absolument pas.

À peine avait-il atterri que leur armée était arrivée avec des armes primitives. Et, comme il allait l'apprendre les jours suivants, une médecine rudimentaire mais efficace.

On l'avait soigné, mais on l'avait gardé enfermé. Le négociateur n'avait pas eu le temps de négocier, pensa-t-il amusé. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Pour eux, c'était une mesure nécessaire. Eux qui pensaient être seuls dans l'univers venaient de découvrir qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Et il aurait très bien pu être là pour préparer l'annexion de leur planète.

C'était assez ennuyant de se retrouver enfermer ici, sans sabre laser, questionné pendant des heures pour connaitre ses intentions alors que normalement, tout le monde le connaissait. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver ses frères d'armes et sauver le plus de Jedi possible.

-Dites-nous ce que vous venez faire ici !

L'endroit où ils l'avaient amené était assez médiocre, inquiétante. Il savait que c'était leur but. Il était dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, où la seule lumière provenait du néon au-dessus de lui, qui clignotait tout en faisant un bruit agaçant.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre meuble, juste la table où il était affalé- il était encore blessé et épuisé- , la chaise où il se trouvait et celle de son interlocuteur.

Il savait exactement pourquoi ils avaient choisi cet endroit pour lui : oppresser l'ennemi, le faire se sentir misérable, éloigné du reste du monde. Il connaissait bien cette tactique, mais elle n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Leur piètre tentative de m'intimider se solderait par un échec.

Il était un Jedi, il était formé depuis sa naissance à résister à un tel interrogatoire.

Ils ne le savaient pas.

Ils ne savaient rien du tout.

Leur monde n'avait pas vécu les horreurs de la guerre des clones. Leur peuple n'avait pas subi la perte de leurs frères. Ils avaient vécu dans une douce ignorance. Et il venait de leur faire prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et pire, que la galaxie était en guerre. Et qu'elle venait de se changer en dictature…

Mais s'il était surpris de leur ignorance, il l'était encore plus par la sienne. Et celle de la galaxie. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté d'une telle planète ? Ou plutôt, l'oublier.

Ils l'avaient clairement colonisé à une époque, c'était évident puisqu'il y avait des humains. Et pourtant, elle avait été perdue. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il plaignait ces gens. Il connaissait Palpatine –ou plutôt Sidious, comme il fallait désormais l'appeler- et il savait que s'il venait à découvrir ce joli monde, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Pour le moment, il devait simplement être patient. La patience était synonyme de réussite, comme il n'avait cessé de le répéter à son padawan. Et il devait ici en faire bon usage et attendre que ses blessures guérissent. Et que la Force lui revienne.

La force était très étrange ici. Il pouvait la sentir, mais elle était faible. Faible partout, sauf a un seul endroit, où elle semblait converger. Comme si une seule chose sur la planète méritait son attention.

Oh, ce n'était pas un utilisateur de la Force, non. C'était plus comme si quelque chose en était le récepteur. Comme l'était le temple Jedi.

Penser au temple lui faisait mal, et lui rappelait tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il devait retrouver ses frères Jedi, certes, mais il devait faire quelque chose d'autre, il en était certain. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

C'était lié à cette Terre, il en était sûr. Et à cette convergence dans la Force.

Il fallait qu'il la trouve ?

Mais après ?

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Affronter Vader était du suicide, tout comme attaquer l'empereur. Retrouver les Jedi dans la galaxie lui prendrait des années, et risquait d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Pour le moment, Il était présumé mort, et il comptait bien le rester.

Il devait trouver cette convergence, trouver un moyen de partir de cette planète, et trouver le point faible de Vader. S'il existait.

Bien sûr, il savait déjà qu'il était trop têtu, impatient, en colère. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

L'empire ne tomberait pas tant que Vader serait en vie.

Il faudrait aussi se débarrasser de Sidious. Si Vader ne s'en était pas chargé avant. Ce serait compliqué de le vaincre, mais pas impossible.

Mais pour le moment, il devait surtout convaincre les Terriens qui le retenaient de le laisser partir. Et aussi, de lui rendre son vaisseau pour qu'il puisse analyser les dégâts et, si c'était possible, les réparer.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Mon vaisseau s'est écrasé !

L'homme qui l'interrogeait était assez âgé. Il était habillé étrangement, tout en noir. Mais Obi-Wan savait bien que chaque monde avait ses spécificités culturelles. Il n'était donc peut-être pas grotesque aux yeux des Terriens, comme il l'était au sien.

Peut-être même qu'il pensait être intimidant.

-Et vous voulez nous faire croire que c'est un pur hasard ? demanda l'homme, en tapant des doigts sur la table.

Le Jedi soupira de lassitude.

-Oui ! J'étais gravement blessé, j'ai tapé un code d'activation sans même savoir où cela menait !

L'homme ne cessait de lui poser toujours les mêmes questions. Depuis qu'il avait été soigné –de façon grossière, avec du fil ! - cet homme ne cessait de lui demander de se répéter. Et Obi-Wan se demandait bien à quoi pouvait servir ce qu'il écrivait dans le dossier étrangement épais qu'il avait.

-Et comment avez-vous été blessé ?

-Un Seigneur noir des sith m'a attaqué !

Même le négociateur avait ses limites. Et si ce stupide bonhomme continuait de lui demander toujours la même chose, il allait l'étriper. Blessé ou pas.

-Corrigez-moi si je me trompe. Vous êtes un Jedi –une sorte de police de l'espace- et un sith –un terroriste- vous avez attaqué. Vous avez donc pris la fuite et vous êtes arrivé ici .

-Oui ! Répondit-il.

Son interlocuteur se pencha vers lui, l'air presque conspirateur.

-Dites-moi, connaissez-vous mademoiselle Padmé Naberrie ?

Obi-Wan cligna des paupières, hébété.

_Qui ?_

**_O_**

**Au même moment**

**À des années-lumière**

Obi-Wan Kenobi était en vie.

Darth Vader le savait parfaitement.

Il n'avait pas eu le cran de tuer son ancien maitre, et il l'avait laissé pour mort sur une planète volcanique. Planète où il aurait dû trouver la mort. Mais Obi-Wan était plus fort que ça. Il avait survécu. La force le murmurait à Vader, sans cesse. Et le lien qu'il avait avec le Jedi était encore ouvert.

Malheureusement, l'ancien maitre était trop faible pour s'en apercevoir.

Et Vader allait corriger son erreur. L'ancien élève allait abréger les souffrances de son ancien ami.

Après tout, il savait exactement où aller pour cela.

* * *

Voilou, voilou.

Mon deuxième chapitre (plus court, toujours descriptif, et dont je suis totalement _insatisfaite_).  
J'espère que vous l'aimerez malgré tout.  
Merci à tous pour lire cette histoire, et un merci particulier à **Lou Celestial, Lereniel, Mimikiwi, Ambre, -Noisette, Amelie et Aangle-21** pour leurs commentaires.  
Sans lecteur, un auteur n'est rien (non pas que je me qualifie d'auteur, à bon entendeur).

Bises à vous tous.  
Et que la Force soit avec vous, surtout si vous êtes en période d'examens.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Somnium**_

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

**҉**

**Lexington**

**Michigan**

* * *

Padmé pensait qu'elle était folle.

Totalement, sans le moindre doute, folle à lier.

Et stupide.

Elle avait l'habitude de se sentir cinglée. Elle n'aurait pas consulté un psy pendant des années si elle n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire. Ses parents auraient été bien trop heureux de faire des économies, histoire de crouler encore plus sous l'argent, ou bien de faire un centième voyage en Europe.

Bref.

Elle savait qu'elle était dingue. Mais pas stupide, non.

_Elle ne pouvait pas avoir toutes les tares du monde._

Pourtant, en ce moment, elle avait carrément des doutes en ce qui concernait ses capacités intellectuelles. Pour ne pas dire crument qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir un cerveau. Ou encore que celui-ci était parti en vacances sur une île tropicale, où il racontait à un autre de ses _copains-encéphales_ comment il s'était amusé à la rendre dingue. Le tout autour d'un cocktail. Au bord de la plage. En évitant les _insolations_.

C'était presque une théorie valable. Presque.

Plus valable en tout cas, que toutes celles que Padmé avait tenté d'élaborer concernant cet étrange site internet. Et sa ressemblance avec les rêves que son subconscient lui avait _gentiment_ fournis depuis des années.

Et elle était la reine des hypothèses. Merci M-P.

Padmé ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cette recherche sur internet, il y a deux jours. Elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Mais elle l'avait fait. Et elle devait vivre maintenant avec le résultat. Avec cette dérangeante impression que peut-être, juste peut-être, il y avait plus dans ses rêves que ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé.

Et elle ne le voulait pas.

Surtout qu'elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'au bout.

Padmé avait contacté la créatrice du site, Sabé Stewart.

Oh, elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Seulement qu'elle était intéressée par son histoire. Car elle faisait des recherches universitaires sur _La vision des internautes de l'univers_. Franchement. Comme si une quelconque université allait soutenir une thèse aussi grotesque. Elle-même, elle n'avait pas cru en son mensonge.

Mais Sabé si.

Et elle lui avait proposé de la rejoindre chez elle. Dans le Michigan.

A sept-cent kilomètres de là où elle vivait.

Et Padmé avait accepté. Alors que les élections pour élire le maire de New-York étaient dans deux semaines. Qu'elle était candidate. Et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le temps pour une escapade dans un autre Etat.

Elle avait donc bien des raisons de douter de sa santé mentale.

Il faisait très chaud ces derniers temps sur New-York, le réchauffement climatique y étant certainement pour beaucoup. Et la voiture qu'elle conduisait –qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis six mois au moins- n'avait pas la climatisation. Pablo en était le propriétaire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à acheter sa propre voiture, ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement en ce moment.

C'était une de ces vieilles voitures des années 80'. Elle était grise, et le moteur grondait violemment dès qu'elle passait une vitesse. Le pot d'échappement était tellement encrassé que l'on aurait dit qu'elle conduisait une voiture de course, alors qu'elle ne roulait pas à plus de cent kilomètres heures.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'était approchée du Michigan la chaleur était devenue moins étouffante, plus respirable.

L'état des grands lacs n'était pas autant pollué que New-York, et l'air y était plus vivable.

Padmé se sentait fatiguée. Fatiguée par la route : elle avait mis plus de sept heures pour arriver ici, dans ce vieux taco sans climatisation et qui sentait une étrange odeur entre le renfermé et les chips. Fatiguée aussi par ses rêves : Vader était étrangement calme, posé, comme s'il se préparait pour quelque chose d'énorme.

Elle soupira.

La prochaine fois elle prendrait un avion.

Malgré le fait qu'elle venait dans le Michigan pour des raisons qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même, Padmé était heureuse d'y être. Le paysage était magnifique. Il y avait de grands lacs, et de grandes forêts verdoyantes. Elle se sentait bien à l'aise, dans un endroit qui lui ressemblait tellement. Padmé aurait aimé vivre ici, au bord de l'eau.

Sabé Stewart habitait à Lexington, une petite ville à une heure de Détroit, à la bordure du lac Huron. C'était une petite ville charmante, aux maisons typiquement américaines et aux allées bien carrées.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps une fois à Lexington pour arriver jusque chez Sabé, grâce au GPS –de Pablo également. Elle habitait une maison tout en bois, avec un petit jardin devant parfaitement entretenu. C'était une maison que l'on aurait pu prendre comme modèle dans une série américaine telle que _Desperate Housewives_.

Sabé devait prendre beaucoup de son temps à l'entretenir.

Tout était à sa place. La couleur de la maison, crème, était jolie. La porte, ainsi que les fenêtres, étaient peints en noir, faisant ressortir le caractère de la demeure. C'était une jolie maison.

Le lac Hulton n'était pas loin. Elle était persuadée que d'en haut, elle devait avoir une vue imprenable sur ce lac qui ressemblait plus à une mer qu'autre chose. Un lac que l'on avait appelé « mer douce ».

À peine fut-elle garée que Sabé sortit pour l'accueillir.

C'était une jeune femme assez belle. Elle devait avoir environ le même âge que Padmé. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et de jolis petits yeux noirs. Elle n'était pas grande. Et étrangement, elles se ressemblaient un peu. Bien que le maintient et la façon d'être de Pâmé montré clairement qu'elles n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes.

Sabé se précipita vers Padmé tandis qu'elle fermait la porte de sa voiture, inquiète quant à la route du retour. Elle n'était pas certaine que le véhicule puisse faire dix kilomètres de plus. Peut-être devrait-elle reprendre l'avion à la place ?

-Bonjour. Vous devez-être Padmé Naberrie. Je veux que vous sachiez que je suis totalement avec vous pour les élections. Vous allez être un maire formidable. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle, avec un accent fort prononcé. Et étonnamment chique.

Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'impression qu'elle donnait. Sabé Stewart avait tout d'une femme simple : de la coupe de cheveux à son style vestimentaire. Ce que Padmé préférait largement à la mode « fille de bonne famille ». Elle avait donné, merci.

La politicienne était surprise que la créatrice du site la reconnaisse. Bien sûr à New York elle était « célèbre ». Elle était la plus jeune candidate de toute l'histoire des États-Unis à se présenter au poste de maire. Et elle comptait bien être élue. Les New-yorkais la connaissaient, mais elle devait avouer être agréablement surprise de voir que sa notoriété dépassait son état.

-Elle vous remercie, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Sabé la saisie aussitôt avec vigueur, presque comme on saisit la main de son idole. Elle plissa les yeux. Peut-être était-elle également membre du parti ?

Puis elle me rendit compte de sa bêtise. Elle s'était présentée à elle comme étant une étudiante à la recherche d'informations pour des travaux scolaires. Or, elle savait qui elle était. Ce qui, de son point de vue, la rendait bien ridicule et stupide. Aussi s'excusa-t-elle :

-Je suppose que vous avez deviné que je n'étais pas là pour des études universitaires, alors ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elles entraient dans la maison.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Padmé la suivit docilement tandis qu'elle lui répondait :

-Bien sûr que non. Je sais exactement pourquoi vous êtes ici. Mais allez-y, rentrez donc.

Dubitative, Padmé ne répondit pas. Il était très peu probable qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi elle était ici. Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même. Encore une fois, son idiotie lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Sa mère n'aurait carrément pas toléré ça.

Si l'appartement de Padmé détonnait de par sa modernité et son impersonnalité, la demeure de Sabé en était l'exact opposé. Chaque détail avait été soigné.

Les meubles étaient en bois –si elle devait parier, elle miserait sur le chêne- et cirés. Chaleureux. Tout était propre, bien rangé. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut le manque de jeunesse de la demeure.

Tout lui paraissait certes propre, mais vieux. Horriblement vieux. Ce n'était pas là où devrait vivre une jeune femme comme Sabé. Surtout qu'elle habitait à Lexington, et non à New York.

Être une femme seule dans la Grande Pomme était anodin. C'était légion, et synonyme de libertés. Padmé habitait dans la ville la plus animée des États-Unis. Une ville qui ne dort jamais. Où il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Personne ne connaissait personne. Et donc personne ne jugeait personne.

Dans les petites villes, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour juger l'autre. Une vieille mamie commère. Ou pis encore, un groupe de mamies commères. Et Padmé savait que la réputation des jeunes femmes célibataires n'était pas des plus agréables. Épiées, si elles avaient le malheur de faire rentrer un homme chez elles, elles étaient tout de suite considérées comme des « filles faciles ».

Padmé détestait ce genre de chose.

Sa mère venait d'une petite ville de la côte ouest, et elle lui racontait souvent comment elle avait souffert durant ses années de jeunesse. Mise dans une école privée, où elle avait été brillante, elle avait pourtant été écartée et considérée comme impopulaire.

Aujourd'hui, sa mère était tout sauve impopulaire. Elle avait pris sa revanche sur toutes les idiotes qui avaient fait de son adolescence un terrible moment. Avec un compte en banque à en faire pâlir ses anciens « camarades ».

Mais Sabé était encore à Lexington

Et une soudaine impulsion –celle qui avait fait que Padmé avait parlé pour la première fois à Pablo, alors qu'il était mis à l'écart par les autres- lui donna l'envie de lui proposer de venir vivre avec elle à New York. Et de mettre le feu à ses meubles.

Padmé estimait qu'elle était vraiment un cas désespéré.

On ne la changerait pas. Si petite, elle avait supplié ses parents pour qu'ils gardent tous les chatons qu'elle croisait dans la rue, voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle voulait adopter les jeunes femmes solitaires qu'elle voyait pour la première fois…

Incorrigible.

Elles entrèrent dans une grande pièce, qui devait être le salon. Sabé l'invita à s'assoir. Ce qu'elle fit, heureuse de constater que son fauteuil était confortable. Elle venait de passer sept heures sur un siège rigide, les genoux presque collés au volant, et elle avait des fourmilles dans les jambes.

Même les meilleures avaient besoins de conforts.

Il y avait une grande baie vitrée devant elle, d'où Padmé pouvait voir le magnifique paysage de Lexington. L'herbe verdoyante, le lac, les fleurs –dont elle ne connaissait pas absolument le nom, en bonne New-yorkaise- tout était beau. Et si elle plaignait Sabé pour vivre seule ici, elle jalousait franchement la vue qu'elle avait. Elle s'exclama :

-C'est magnifique.

Sa réaction fit sourire Sabé. D'un sourire magnifique, vrai. Pas de ceux que la politicienne avait l'habitude de croiser lors de mes meetings. Sabé Stewart était quelqu'un de franc, et de joyeux. Et elle savait qu'elles auraient pu être de merveilleuses amies, si elles avaient grandi ensemble. Pablo, dans tous les cas, l'aurait adoré.

Elle était jolie et gentille. Et elle semblait un peu fragile. Peut-être même un peu trop pour The Big Apple.

-Merci. Voulez-vous un café ?

Sa proposition mis aussitôt Padmé de meilleure humeur. Oh oui, elle avait bien besoin d'un café. Elle venait de faire sept heures de route sans s'arrêter une fois. Elle pouvait même y glisser un peu de cognac, elle n'aurait pas dit non.

Surtout que la conversation qu'elles allaient avoir n'allait pas être facile.

-Je veux bien, merci beaucoup.

Sabé partit aussitôt, la laissant quelques-instants seule avec ses pensées.

Qui se dirigea évidemment vers sa raison d'être ici.

Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait lancer la conversation, ni ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Si elle commençait directement par lui dire qu'elle avait consulté un psychiatre pendant des années car elle rêvait de ce que Sabé avait écrit dans son blog, la jeune propriétaire la mettrait surement tout de suite à la porte.

Pire, elle pourrait avoir envie d'en parler à un journaliste.

Et ruiner sa carrière politique par là même.

Elle n'avait rien à craindre avec M-p. Malgré tous ses défauts, il connaissait le secret professionnel. Et il le respectait. Il n'avait rien dit en dix ans. Même quand sa mère avait essayé de l'acheter pour qu'il lui dise là où elle en était dans sa « guérison ». Elle avait presque confiance en lui. Presque.

Mais elle ne connaissait pas Sabé Stewart. Et même si elle avait envie de lui faire confiance, elle savait qu'elle devait être prudente. Après tout, un tigre aussi avait l'air mignon, avant de nous sauter dessus et de nous arracher la tête à coup de dents.

L'image était assez édifiante pour la faire frissonner.

Non, elle devait être prudente. Padmé allait attendre qu'elle entre dans le vif du sujet. Ensuite, elle aviserait. Elle était une femme politique, elle savait mener une conversation. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Sabé arriva rapidement avec une seule tasse fumante, et un gâteau. Padmé ne savait quasiment rien d'elle, mais elle savait qu'elle était une hôte respectable. Avec du savoir-vivre. Sabé lui tendit la tasse et déclara :

-J'espère que le café n'est pas trop mauvais, je n'en fais jamais.

À la couleur bien noire du café, Padmé pouvait dire que ce n'était clairement pas que de l'eau. Elle avait droit à un café corsé alors. Tant mieux.

Elle en prit une gorgée.

Et elle faillit s'étouffer.

C'était horrible.

Le gout amer la prit au nez. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de rater un café, mais Sabé venait de lui prouver le contraire. On pouvait non seulement le rater, mais aussi dégouter à vie la personne qui venait d'en boire…

Elle reposa donc la tasse, essayant de cacher son dégout en ajoutant un sucre et en tournant la cuillère. Sabé ne remarqua rien.

-J'imagine que vous ne venez pas souvent dans le Michigan ? lui demanda la créatrice du site.

Heureuse de trouver une raison pour faire oublier son café, elle répondit :

-A tort. J'adore les grands lacs. Je pourrais y rester pendant des heures à regarder l'eau couler. Et c'est une terre tellement progressiste. Je veux dire, c'est quand même le premier État à avoir aboli la peine de mort.

Sabé rit de bon cœur. Padmé la regarda, étonnée.

Qu'avait-elle dit de drôle ?

- Vous êtes très enthousiaste, constata Sabé.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle venait de s'emporter. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un d'énergique, se battant jusqu'au bout pour ses idées. Comme quand elle avait affirmé devant sa classe entière, que l'arme nucléaire était la pire chose qu'ils avaient inventée et que la dissuasion nucléaire n'existait pas. Et ce contre l'avis de mon professeur. Elle avait récolté deux heures de retenues, mais elle n'avait pas bougé sa position d'un iota.

Encore aujourd'hui, Pablo reparlait de cet épisode avec la main sur le cœur, affirmant que c'était là toute la beauté de Padmé.

Il affirmait qu'elle était spectaculairement belle quand elle me levait devant tout le monde pour « défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ». Qu'alors, plus personne ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il trouvait qu'elle avait une façon particulière de résumer en quelques mots ce que tout le monde pensait, avec la précision d'un scalpel de chirurgien.

Padmé estimait que la métaphore était un peu exagérée.

-Excusez-moi. Comme on dit, chassez le naturel, et il revient au galop.

Sabé balaya son excuse –qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs- d'un revers de la main.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'aurais été déçue si la personne que la Force avait choisie n'était pas quelqu'un d'engagé.

Padmé se sentit frissonné à ces mots.

En une seule phrase, elle venait de lancer la conversation dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait. Car le vocabulaire qu'elle avait utilisé était on ne peut plus explicite. Elle avait dit la force. Et Padmé était affirmative qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé dans son blog.

Elle l'avait lu des dizaines de fois avant d'envoyer un e-mail, elle s'en serait souvenue.

-Vous avez dit la force.

La politicienne se sentit malgré elle quelque peu excitée. Et nerveuse. Une combinaison choque. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre de ses rêves, hormis mon psy. Même Pablo n'en savait rien. Et il savait presque tout d'elle.

En quelques phrases, Sabé allait devenir ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une confidente.

M-P ne pouvait pas être qualifié de confident, n'est-ce pas.

-Vous savez de quoi je parle, non ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Dans ses souvenirs, Padmé essaya de trouver la meilleure définition qu'elle pouvait de la force. Elle pouvait presque voir Obi-Wan, assis près d'une fontaine, conter à Anakin un des nombreux récits Jedi. Mais aucune définition claire ne lui revint. Aussi tenta-t-elle :

-Des midi-chloriens ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

Et au regard qu'elle lui lança, Sabé ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette réponse. Ses fins sourcils se soulevèrent, et Padmé pouvait voir combien son hôte était soudain méfiant. Car elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait clairement pas qu'elle sache.

-Vous connaissez les midi-chloriens ? Comment ?

Malgré sa réticence initiale, Padmé comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Sabé si elle ne lui en confiait pas un peu plus sur elle-même. Et sur ce qu'elle savait des Jedi.

-Je sais que cela peut vous paraître fou, mais j'en rêve depuis ma naissance. Je rêve de Jedi, de Sith, de la force, de combats. Et même d'autres planètes comme le Coruscant et Tatooine. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je croyais que j'étais dingue. En réalité, je le crois toujours. Mais je ne savais pas que ma folie était partagée. S'exclama-t-elle.

L'air presque inquisiteur de Sabé disparut au fur et à mesure que Padmé lui parlait de ses rêves. Et elle recommença à sourire, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Et elle détestait être dans l'ignorance.

-Vous n'êtes pas folle. La Force vous a simplement préparée, affirma-t-elle.

Peut-être que c'était elle qui était folle ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Padmé commença à tourner la cuillère dans la tasse, nerveusement.

-Préparée pour quoi ?

Mais elle n'était pas destinée à le savoir tout de suite. Sabé se pencha vers elle, comme si elle allait lui partager le plus grand secret de l'univers.

-Que savez-vous de l'apparition de l'Homme sur Terre ?

La question la prit totalement au dépourvu.

Elle n'était pas une scientifique née. Au contraire même. Elle était certes familière avec la théorie Darwinienne, avec la loi du plus fort, et elle comprenait a tout du moins le terme mutation, mais pas plus. Comment s'appelait le plus vieux squelette que l'on avait retrouvé, déjà ? Lucie ?

-Ce que tout le monde sait. Il y a trois millions d'années, les singes sont devenus bipèdes et est apparus le genre « homo », répondit-elle.

Elle était presque certaine que c'était il y avait trois millions d'années.

C'était bien là le début de la préhistoire, non.

À moins qu'elle ne se soit trompée.

Elle s'en fichait de toute façon. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses rêves.

-C'est une jolie théorie, je n'en disconviens pas. Puis-je vous raconter ma version des faits ? proposa Sabé.

Padmé n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais elle se fit violence et répondit.

-Bien sûr.

Elle espérait qu'au moins, son histoire ne serait pas ennuyante. Elle n'était cependant pas préparée à ce qui allait suivre.

-L'apparition de l'Homme sur Terre est bien plus récente que la croyance populaire. Il y avait bien des singes il y a trois millions d'années, mais ils n'ont pas étrangement muté pour devenir des êtres humains. Au mieux, ils seraient devenus des sortes de Wookies. Rien de plus. En réalité, les humains ont colonisé la Terre.

Il faut bien comprendre que la Galaxie n'a jamais été totalement en paix. Les sith et les Jedi ont toujours été en conflits. Il y a environ cinq-mille ans, la galaxie s'est retrouvée dans une terrible guerre. Les mandoriens –des hommes élevés dans l'ambition de conquérir la galaxie- ont annexé des dizaines de planètes. Un Jedi du nom de Revan a décidé de les reprendre. Et il a réussi. Durant sa quête, il a visité bien plus de la galaxie que personne avant lui. Et il a découvert la Terre, une planète primitive que personne ne connaissait et où aucune vie intelligente n'existait. Il n'a jamais rapporté l'existence de cette planète aux Conseil Jedi, puisqu'il est devenu un Sith. Mais quand il est revenu du côté de la lumière…

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est redevenu un Jedi ? l'interrompit Padmé, captivée malgré elle par ce que racontait Sabé. Et aussi stupéfaite : tout ce qu'elle racontait ressemblait incroyablement à des choses qu'elle avait entendues dans ses rêves.

Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu Obi-Wan en parler une fois avec Anakin. Et dire qu'il était impossible de revenir consciemment du côté obscur. Elle espérait vraiment avoir tort. Elle aimait Anakin. Il était un peu le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Son ami. Et même son idéal masculin.

Mais elle haïssait Vader. Elle le haïssait lui, ses yeux jaunes, et ses mains pleines de sangs.

Elle voulait retrouver Anakin.

Et peut-être qu'en entendant cette version des faits, son cerveau allait changer sa vision d'Anakin.

-Oui. Il a été reformaté.

Reformaté ? pensa Padmé, horrifiée.

-Comme une machine ?

Elle devait se tromper. Mal interpréter ce que Sabé disait. Peut-être à cause de son accent.

-On ne revient pas consciemment du côté Obscur. C'est impossible, affirma-t-elle, faisant écho à ses souvenirs.

Elle déglutit. Elle voulait retrouver Anakin. C'était ses rêves. Elle avait bien le droit de choisir.

Sabé reprit :

-Quand Revan est redevenu un Jedi, il était en proie à de nombreuses visions. Après qu'il ait battu son ancien apprenti sith, Malak, la force lui a montré un avenir apocalyptique. Dans ses visions il apprit que l'Empire sith qui avait prétendument disparu il y a mille ans de ça n'avait pas été complètement détruit et que ce dernier était derrière la guerre mandalorienne. Et que dans un avenir lointain, il reprendrait la Galaxie. Il a alors décidé de consacrer le reste de sa vie à prémunir un tel événement, et de faire de la Terre un bastion inconnu des sith. Il a promis à de pauvres habitants de certaines planètes une vie de paix, loin des guerres intergalactiques, en échange d'un isolement total. Et il a fourni comme mission à ma famille de toujours transmettre son héritage jusqu'au jour où la force enverrait une personne capable de mettre définitivement fin à la guerre, et au règne des sith. Un Terrien.

Toute son histoire avait au moins la chance d'être originale. Et était intéressante.

Non pas que Padmé la croyait.

M-P aurait été terriblement fier de voir qu'elle ne flanchait pas.

Bon, il l'aurait été un peu moins qu'elle soit venue ici…

-Si je comprends bien, vous voulez dire que nous avons été colonisés pour préparer une guerre ? tenta-t-elle de résumer.

-Non, pour élever la personne qui y mettra fin : vous, rectifia Sabé.

Le sang de Padmé se glaça, alors que le sourire de Sabé disparaissait, le visage de Sabé devant d'un coup étonnamment sérieux. La politicienne prit peur, se demandant soudain si elle n'était pas tombée chez une psychopathe.

La maison de Sabé était assez éloignée des autres pour que personne n'entend se cries. Et le lac assez grand pour que l'on ne retrouve jamais ni sa voiture, ni son corps.

L'idée n'était pas très attrayante.

-Je suis désolée, mais vos faites une grave erreur. Je ne suis pas cette personne. Je ne suis même pas capable de dire à mes parents de me laisser tranquille. Je ne peux pas mettre fin à une guerre. Et d'ailleurs, les sith et les Jedi n'existent pas, raya-t-elle en se redressant du fauteuil.

Dans sa hâte, elle renversa les restes de son café sur le tapis en moquette blanche.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, préférant largement que ce soit le café plutôt que son sang.

Et Sabé aussi semblait ne pas en faire grand cas, car elle se releva également sans même un coup d'œil pour son tapis. Qui était pourtant bien entretenu, comme le reste de sa maison.

-La Force vous a fait venir ici, répliqua Sabé.

Padmé résista à lui envoyer _la Force de son poing _dans la figure. Juste histoire de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité.

-J'en ai assez entendu. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je retourne chez moi.

Rapidement, elle sortit, avant de s'arrêter net.

Qu'est-ce que les hommes de _Men in black_ faisaient ici ?

Et pourquoi prenaient-ils _sa voiture_.

-Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez, mais votre destin est lié à celui de la galaxie, cria Sabé en la rejoignant.

Elle ne l'entendit même pas, trop atterrée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Il y avait au moins vingt _Men in Black_.

-Mademoiselle Naberrie, Mademoiselle Stewart ? C'est bien ça ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Merde. Il connaissait son nom.

Et il avait une oreillette, comme dans les films.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda courageusement Sabé.

Padmé n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir.

Et elle avait raison.

Car le sosie de _Will Smith_ lui répondit :

-Nous sommes de la CIA. Et vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Pendant quelques instants, Padmé pensa à signaler à cet homme que se faire menotter ne faisait pas vraiment dans ses fantasmes.

Avant de se rétracter.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

_Quelle journée de merde_.

* * *

_Chapitre MAJ, avec 58 points d'exclamations en moins… _

Je crois que je préfère ce chapitre au précédent. Allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être car il permet mieux de renouer avec la psychologie de Padmé ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Un grand merci à vous tous, et particulièrement à : **Ambre, A Casse-Noisette, Lou Celestial, Neunonska, Elisa, Lereniel, aangel-21, Owl The Siriuss et à Siktte-chin** pour leurs commentaires. Vous me donnez envie de faire toujours mieux.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me comble de bonheur.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**҉**

**Lieu inconnu**

**Terre**

D'aussi loin que Padmé s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été éprise de liberté.

C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait amené à partir si vite de chez ses parents et conduite à fréquenter un milieu social qu'ils estimaient « dangereux ». Et à renier une grande partie de leur éducation, notamment de leur éducation politique. Padmé avait rapidement voulu voler de ses propres ailes et faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Et non ce que l'on _lui disait_ être juste.

Elle était une révoltée, une frondeuse. Et elle en était fière.

De mémoire, c'était Pablo qui lui avait le premier ouvert les yeux sur le monde tel qu'il était. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à le regarder d'un œil critique, et non comme une simple spectatrice. Il lui avait expliqué très jeune que « différent » n'était pas « anormal », comme on lui l'avait toujours dit, mais le contraire. La différence pouvait être belle, comme une fleur jaune au milieu d'un tas de rouges. La première que l'on voyait, celle qui attirait tous les regards, mais qui n'en était pas moins magnifique.

Et Padmé Naberrie était différente. Elle le savait. Tout le monde ne rêvait pas d'une autre galaxie. Et Pablo, âgé de seulement dix ans, lui avait fait comprendre que cette particularité ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre. Mais au contraire quelqu'un d'unique. Une personne qui devait puiser sa force dans sa singularité, et non essayer de l'étouffer. Elle était la fleur jaune au milieu des rouges, et elle aurait dû briller.

Mais Padmé avait fait le contraire. Et si Pablo avait fait de son homosexualité sa force, son combat, elle avait caché ses rêves sous un monceau de normalité. Elle en avait fait un secret, une honte. Quelque chose de négatif. Quelque chose qui lui donnait le courage d'avancer, mais que personne ne devait savoir.

Au final, Padmé avait été la seule à entraver sa propre liberté, là où les autres ne le pouvaient pas. Et parfois, il lui arrivait de se révolter contre elle-même. De se mépriser pour son manque de courage. Elle aurait dû hurler au monde entier qu'elle était différente, et qu'elle était libre de l'être.

Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Tout comme elle était calme, enfermée dans une pièce sombre, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne la voir. Alors qu'elle était _prisonnière_. Trop calme, alors que pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un d'autre avait les règles du jeu dans ses mains. Un jeu où elle était une pièce maitresse.

Padmé était certes une révoltée, mais une révoltée muette.

Pablo aurait eu honte d'elle, elle le savait. Là où son courage s'arrêtait, le sien était d'autant plus visible, une lumière capable d'éclairer un monde d'obscurité. Elle aurait aimé que cette lumière soit là, à ses côtés, maintenant. Pour la guider, lui redonner foi.

Padmé trouvait la force de ne pas craquer en l'imaginant en face d'elle, tambourinant obstinément contre la porte de sa cellule, les mains ensanglantées par la puissance de ses coups. Il lui dirait surement quelque chose de drôle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et elle aurait explosé de rire, malgré leur enfermement. Egoïstement, Padmé aurait vraiment aimé qu'il soit là. Pour qu'elle se sente soutenue. Et peut-être alors serait-elle sortie de son aphasie pour hurler avec lui contre ses ravisseurs.

Mais il ne l'était pas, et elle restait assise bêtement sur l'une des deux chaises disponibles.

Padmé n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'on l'avait amené ici. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas où se situait « ici ». C'était assez loin de chez Sabé, si elle pouvait se fier au temps que le convoi avait pris pour arriver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, ils auraient très bien pu faire des détours justes pour les perturber davantage.

Sabé et elle avaient été séparées presque tout de suite.

Padmé estimait que deux jours avaient dû passer, si le nombre de repas était une indication sur laquelle elle pouvait se fier. Et si la CIA –si c'était bien eux- respectait assez ses prisonniers pour s'inquiéter du « trois repas par jour ». Mais Padmé était sceptique.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle on l'avait enfermé. Elle avait toujours respecté la loi. Merde, elle était même de ceux qui la vénéraient. Padmé aimait l'Etat de Droit comme seule une politicienne pouvait l'aimer. Et elle n'aurait même pas osé frauder pour prendre le métro, question de principes. Il n'y avait rien que l'on pouvait lui reprocher.

C'était peut-être Sabé, alors, qui avait commis un crime. Et elle avait été l'idiote au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais sa théorie ne tenait pas. Non seulement, Sabé n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, mais en plus _l'agent J _–comme elle l'avait surnommé- avait clairement prononcé son nom. Il savait qui elle était.

Et cela n'avait aucun sens. Car Sabé et elle n'avaient rien en commun. C'était une fille sympathique, mais clairement dérangée. Et si Padmé ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment elle avait pu connaitre aussi bien ses rêves, elle savait qu'elle confondait cruellement ses rêves et la réalité.

Seule une folle pourrait dire qu'elle devait sauver la Terre, là où elle ne pouvait même pas trouver le courage de demander des comptes à ceux qui la retenaient prisonnière.

Pendant le trajet, elle avait bien essayé de faire comprendre aux _Men in black_ qu'elle était innocente. Mais, imperturbables, ils ne l'avaient même pas regardé. Ils lui avaient bandé les yeux, avant de sortir de la camionnette. De sorte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence de l'immeuble où elle se trouvait. Mais elle savait une chose : il était grand. Car le nombre de couloirs qu'elle avait dû traverser était édifiant.

Personne ne l'avait encore interrogé, ou même n'était venu lui rendre visite. Padmé supposait que c'était une façon de la déstabiliser. Et c'était réussi. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un contact humain. Pour être distraite de ses pensées et du bruit de la ventilation.

A défaut, elle avait analysé chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle avait tout regardé avec un œil de faucon : du faux plafond –totalement différent de chez M-P- aux plaintes. Elle avait même cherché sur les murs des traces du passage de qui que ce soit dans la pièce.

Evidemment, il n'y en avait pas. C'était un bâtiment moderne, et non Alcatraz. D'ailleurs, la sécurité n'était pas négligeable. Padmé pouvait voir au moins une dizaine de caméras, qui ne laissaient aucun angle mort. _Frank Norris_ ne se serait certainement pas échappé d'ici. Encore moins Padmé Naberrie.

Anakin Skywalker, lui, aurait réussi. Il réussissait toujours.

Padmé savait que si Pablo aurait hurlé après ses ravisseurs, Anakin lui serait surement resté assis, comme elle. Mais il n'aurait pas paniqué, lui. Au contraire. Il aurait tant bien que mal essayé de garder les conseils de son maitre, Obi-Wan, en mémoire. Il aurait été patient, méditant, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Et alors il aurait foncé, si vite que personne ne l'aurait vu agir.

Ou bien il aurait simplement créé une porte avec son sabre-laser…

Penser à la réaction d'Anakin lui fit étrangement de la peine. Et elle eut pendant quelques instants l'effroyable impression de se sentir étouffer. Instinctivement, Padmé posa sa main contre son cou, comme pour empêcher un agresseur de l'étrangler. Mais évidemment, il n'y avait personne. Et elle savait que si elle restait enfermée ici plus longtemps, elle allait devenir folle.

Plus que d'habitude, s'entend.

Être seule ici la rapprochait encore plus de ses rêves. Padmé n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux quelques instants pour pouvoir voir Vader, regarder fixement les étoiles, l'air impatient. Et son calme étrange –Anakin n'était jamais calme- la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-elle ressentie dans le bureau de M-P, la dernière fois ? La promesse d'un changement draconien ?

Être enfermée par les services secrets de son pays en était bien un, de changement draconien. Un qu'elle aurait largement préféré éviter.

Padmé en était là de ses pensées, sa main droite essayant de soulager la douleur qu'elle ressentait au cou, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin dans un crissement salvateur. Sa main retomba aussitôt sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle se redressait fièrement. Padmé Naberrie allait obtenir des réponses à ses questions maintenant, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

L'homme qui entra n'avait rien à voir avec _l'agent J_. Il ressemblait bien plus à _l'agent K_, au niveau de l'âge. Encore que l'acteur –_quel était son nom déjà ? Tommy Lee Jones ?_- ressemblait à un ange en comparaison. L'homme qui avançait, costume noir et lunette de soleil, lui faisait plus penser aux méchants de _Matrix_ prêt à torturer leurs ennemis. En lui injectant une sorte de mouchard vivant dans la peau, par exemple.

L'image la fit frémir, et Padmé espérait sincèrement que l'homme n'avait rien vu. Si elle commençait dès le début à lui montrer à quel point il l'intimidait, elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle prit sa posture la plus autoritaire possible –celle qu'elle prenait lors des débats publics face à ses adversaires- et elle leva la tête d'un air méprisant.

Son jeu d'actrice commençait.

L'homme s'assit juste en face, et posa un dossier étrangement épais sur la table. Padmé essaya d'y jeter un coup d'œil, mais l'écriture était trop petite pour qu'elle puisse lire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle savait qu'il la concernait, ce qui était assez effrayant. Elle était consciente que tout le monde était surveillé, mais le voir pour de vrai était une chose totalement différente. Et son estomac se noua encore davantage.

Heureusement, son visage de poker ne laissa rien transparaitre.

L'homme retira ses lunettes –il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de soleil ici de toute façon- avec une lenteur exagérée. Puis enfin, il darda son regard sur le sien. Il avait des yeux noirs, aussi froid que le pôle Nord. Voire même plus encore. Et elle était tentée de lui dire de les remettre. Mais Padmé imaginait que cela aurait vraiment paru bizarre.

L'homme lui fit un sourire effrayant, laissant voir ses dents jaunes de nicotine, et prit enfin la parole :

-Ah ! Mademoiselle Naberrie ! Excusez-nous d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de venir vous voir. J'espère que notre accueil n'est pas trop désagréable ?

Si quelques instants plus tôt, Padmé était tétanisée, ces quelques paroles eurent l'effet inverse. Elle avait soudain envie de se lever de sa chaise, et de la lui jeter dans la figure. Pour qui il se prenait, cet idiot ! Comment osait-il lui poser une question aussi stupide !

Comment pouvait-il comparer son emprisonnement –car c'était un emprisonnement- à un accueil ?

-Accueil ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Droits de l'Homme ?! rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

Sa voix était forte, mais quelque peu cassée. C'était à prévoir, elle n'avait pas parlé depuis deux jours –ou plus. Mais son ton était tranchant comme la lame d'un couteau. Et elle était fière, car rien dans cette dernière ne montrait une quelconque peur. Mais plutôt une détermination sans bornes.

-Voyons, mademoiselle, ne soyez pas déraisonnable, répondit-il en souriant désagréablement.

Ca ne ressemblait d'ailleurs pas à un sourire, mais plus à une grimace. Mais Padmé n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Puisant sa force dans le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, elle dit :

-Déraisonnable ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici !

Autant aller droit au but. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait été trainée ici comme un assassin, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas.

-Vous avez raison, quel manque d'attention de ma part.

Ce n'était absolument pas des excuses, et Padmé en était bien consciente. Son ton était sarcastique, froid. Et il la regardait sans ciller. Avec un regard calculateur effrayant.

Mais pas aussi effrayant que Vader. Et si elle supportait le pire des despotes dans ses rêves, elle pouvait bien tenir face à MIB. Même s'il était réel. Et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit une de ces répliques de films qui la hantait : « _j'ai les moyens de vous faire parler _».

Elle se ressaisit. Son interlocuteur était membre de la CIA, et non un nazi. Les Etats-Unis avaient des lois qui interdisaient la torture.

Et elle comptait bien garder ses ongles.

-Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ? demanda le MIB, d'un air faussement sympathique.

Padmé le lui aurait bien envoyé en pleine figure, son verre d'eau. Juste pour voir son sale sourire disparaitre de son visage. Au lieu de ça, elle répondit poliment :

-Non, merci.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aggraver son cas, non plus. Même si c'était vachement tentant.

-Une cigarette peut-être ?

Padmé lui lança un regard noir. Si l'épaisseur du dossier en face d'elle était un indice, il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait jamais touché à une cigarette de sa vie qu'elle n'en supportait pas l'odeur. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de commencer maintenant. Même si la promesse d'un peu de détente n'était pas désagréable.

-Je ne fume pas, merci.

Sa mère aurait été fière d'elle pour sa politesse. Elle qui cautionnait une bonne conduite dans toutes les situations, et qui était elle-même irréprochable. Son père, lui, aurait surement essayé de frapper MIB.

Padmé hésitait entre les deux.

-Vous avez raison, bien sûr, la félicita l'homme en choisissant pourtant d'en allumer une pour lui-même.

La pensée lui traversa l'esprit que peut-être, il comptait la torturer avec des brulures de cigarettes, avant de disparaitre. A force de rêver d'Anakin, Padmé allait finir par devenir totalement parano.

-Bien, alors commençons. Vous vous appelez Padmé Naberrie. Vous avez vingt-cinq ans. Fille de Ruwee Naberrie, PDG de _Naberrie Corporation_, et de Jobal Naberrie. Vous avez une sœur cadette, Sola Naberrie, étudiante à Harvard. Vous avez grandi dans l'Ohio jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans puis vous êtes partie étudier à New-York, que vous n'avez pas quitté depuis. Votre dossier scolaire est exemplaire, vous avez décroché un Master en Sciences-Politiques il y a deux ans, et vous préparez d'ailleurs une thèse. Vous vous êtes présentée pour l'élection du maire de New-York où vous êtes la candidate favorite. Vous payez vos impôts, et vous avez même aidé un de vos amis à ouvrir son établissement. Bref, une vie parfaite qui ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

C'était une situation très dérangeante, de se voir résumer sa vie par un parfait inconnu. Une expérience qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Padmé grimaçait, horrifiée. Même si ces informations étaient publiques, elles n'en étaient pas moins personnelles. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle de sa famille. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Heureuse de vous ennuyer, raya-t-elle.

Sa réplique lui fit plaisir, mais le manque de réaction de MIB la déçue quelque peu. Dans les films, le prisonnier réussissait toujours à atteindre le policier qui l'interrogeait. Mais dans la vraie vie, non. L'homme en face d'elle était imperturbable. Il avait été formé toute sa vie pour ça. Pas Padmé.

-Ce qui m'intéresse, reprit-il, c'est ce que vous cachez. Notamment ce que vous faites de vos mercredis après-midi depuis vos dix ans.

Sa question la pris par surprise. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que qui que ce soit puisse s'intéresser à ses rendez-vous chez M-P.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, répliqua-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Ses rêves ne concernaient qu'elle. Et peut-être Sabé. Encore que. Padmé avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle ne devait pas en parler, et elle ne comptait pas rompre avec cette tradition. Surtout pour un gars dont ce n'était absolument pas les affaires.

-Vraiment ? insista-t-il.

Et il ouvrit le dossier.

Il contenait une photo d'elle, enfant. Elle avait encore cette coupe de cheveux ridicule que sa mère aimait tant : deux macarons sur le côté de la tête. Coiffure qu'elle avait refusée de refaire dès ses douze ans, argumentant qu'elle avait l'air ridicule.

Ce que la photographie confirmait totalement.

MIB lui tendit une feuille au hasard, elle l'a lue rapidement.

« _Malgré tous ses efforts, Padmé continue de rêver d'un autre univers. Pires, ils semblent que ses rêves soient de plus en plus précis. Et je crains qu'elle ne sache bientôt plus les différencier de la réalité. Aujourd'hui, elle m'a parlé pendant toute la séance d'un certain Code Jedi, qui serait transmis d'un « maitre » à un « Padawan ». Et Anakin Skywalker l'aurait reçu cette nuit de son mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ce qui est le plus surprenant, c'est la teneur des détails qu'elle perçoit dans ses rêves. Le livre serait divisé en trois parties. L'une sur l'histoire des Jedi, l'autre sur ce que doit savoir un Jedi, et enfin une dernière partie sur le maniement du Sabre-Laser. C'est inquiétant, et Padmé régresse de plus en plus._ »

Padmé hoqueta, horrifiée en découvrant que le dossier qu'avait entre ses mains MIB était celui de M-P. Son dossier médical. Et la clef USB qu'elle voyait dépasser devant devait contenir tous les enregistrements audio que son psy avait faits.

Dedans, il y avait plus de dix ans de rêves, d'anecdotes sur sa vie, de souvenirs…

Un dossier que personne n'avait le droit d'avoir.

-Cela relève du secret médical ! S'écria-t-elle, outrée.

Padmé n'était peut-être pas juriste, mais elle savait que son dossier médical était confidentiel. Et que même la CIA ne pouvait pas l'avoir comme ça.

Pendant quelques instants, elle pensa à les attaquer en justice. Avant d'effacer cette idée stupide de son cerveau : ce serait un procès bien trop médiatisé, et une catastrophe dans sa vie politique. Pire encore que sa disparition actuelle.

-Le secret médical est levé, dès qu'il est question de terrorisme, affirma MIB.

Padmé se figea, atterrée par ses propos. Que venait-il de dire ?

-Terrorisme ? Vous êtes malade !

Tant pis pour la bienséance. Elle avait absolument le droit d'être impolie en ce moment. On venait de l'accuser de terrorisme, rien de moins. C'était le genre d'accusation qui pouvait ruiner une vie.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que je veux, mademoiselle Naberrie. Je compte sur vous pour me dire tout ce que vous savez sur les Jedi et les Sith. Et sur Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Son incrédulité était à son comble. On l'accusait de terrorisme à cause de ses rêves ?

-Vous ne savez pas lire ?! Ce sont des rêves !

Et sa vie actuelle était un cauchemar.

-Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon, pourquoi auriez-vous fait cette recherche sur internet ?

De nouveau, il lui tendit un papier. C'était l'historique de ses recherches sur internet. Et elle pouvait voir, surlignée au milieu de la feuille, ces quelques phrases.

**14:53**

**jedi + sith - Recherche Google**

**14:52**

**sith - Recherche Google**

**14:52**

**jedi - Recherche Google**

-Je… Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Je sais très bien pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappé! Je suis une gêne politique, c'est ça ? Et vous comptez vous débarrasser de moi en me faisant passer pour une folle aux yeux du public? Vous me connaissez mal !

C'était la seule explication logique. L'autre explication aurait été que tout ce que Padmé croyait n'être que le fruit de son imagination était plus que cela. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de l'envisager. M-P n'aurait carrément pas été d'accord avec ça.

-Voyons, Padmé. Puis-je vous appeler Padmé ?

La brune fronça les sourcils.

-Non !

Elle n'allait pas faire ami-ami avec lui, ça non.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exemplaire, _Padmé_. Une grande dame. J'ai tellement foi en votre patriotisme que je suis prêt à voter pour vous, voire même à _manipuler_ _les résultats_. Alors, prouvez-moi que j'ai raison. Aidez-nous à protéger la Terre de cette menace extraterrestre. Dites-nous ce que vous savez.

Sa tête allait exploser. Elle se sentait soudain très mal. Et surtout, elle était en colère. Et ce fut dans sa colère qu'elle trouva la force de répondre sèchement :

-Je savais que la CIA était parano, mais là, chapeau ! Vous interrogez tous les fous qui disent avoir vu un vaisseau spatial, aussi ?

MIB prit un air conspirateur.

-Et si je vous disais qu'un certain Obi-Wan Kenobi est arrivé sur Terre, grièvement blessé, et qu'il est dans la pièce d'à côté, m'aideriez-vous?

Cette fois, elle lui lança un regard incrédule.

-Vous avez besoin de consulter un psy. J'en connais un très bon, justement, je peux vous donner l'adresse. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous garantir sa _fiabilité_.

L'homme lui sourit de nouveau, presque appréciateur, avant de se lever.

-Comme vous voudrez, Padmé. Un peu de temps pour réfléchir devrait vous faire le plus grand bien.

Et il sortit, la laissant de nouveau seule dans le silence de la pièce.

Silence seulement interrompu par les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

**o**

**Une journée plus tard**

**Lieu inconnu**

**Terre**

Il y avait un grand miroir dans sa « cellule », comme dans les films. Et Padmé savait parfaitement que derrière, quelqu'un l'observait surement. Elle n'avait donc aucunement l'envie de s'en approcher. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'y jeter des regards à la dérobée, et de se sentir effrayée par l'image qu'il reflétait.

L'image d'une prisonnière aux cheveux sales, qui portait les mêmes habits depuis le début de son emprisonnement. C'était encore une raison de plus pour ne pas le regarder. Padmé n'avait pas besoin de se sentir encore plus horrifiée qu'elle le fût déjà de la situation.

Une journée avait dû passer depuis la visite de MIB. Mais le malaise ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle était toujours à la fois furieuse –_comment osait-il l'accuser de terrorisme_-, stupéfaite –_à cause de ses rêves, vraiment_ !- et curieuse –_Obi-Wan, à côté d'elle_ ?-. Elle était aussi impatiente que quelqu'un revienne pour pouvoir s'échapper du bruit exaspérant de la ventilation, qui avait heureusement totalement effacé l'odeur de cigarette qui avait régné pendant ce que Padmé estimait être des heures.

Se massant le cou délicatement –ce qu'elle faisait depuis presque une journée- elle soupira.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici, car elle commençait à halluciner. Par moments, elle arrivait même vraiment à voir Vader en face d'elle, alors qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant. D'autant qu'une nouvelle incertitude s'était emparée d'elle : et si c'était vrai ? Si elle ne rêvait pas simplement ? S'il y avait plus ?

Mais Padmé n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Les années passées à écouter son psy lui avait au moins apporté la capacité à ne pas croire en son subconscient. Et elle savait que si elle voyait de plus en plus Vader, c'était car elle le laissait entrer dans son esprit. Car elle se laissait imaginer que peut-être, juste peut-être, il existait.

C'était un pas que Padmé ne pouvait pas se permettre de franchir, c'était trop risqué. Qui savait à quel point elle allait tomber dans la folie sinon ? Elle devait rester réaliste. Et ce, même si tout le monde autour d'elle semblait avoir perdu l'esprit. Même la CIA !

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et MIB entra une fois de plus, accompagné cette fois de deux acolytes qui restèrent à l'entrée. Elle leur jeta un regard surpris, avant de tourner totalement son attention vers le grisâtre.

-Bonjour, Padmé, la salua-t-il.

Padmé était de mauvaise humeur. D'autant plus qu'elle pouvait voir que Vader était juste derrière MIB, le sourire fou de quelqu'un qui venait de réussir son plus grand parie. Aussi rétorqua-t-elle :

-C'est _mademoiselle Naberrie_ pour vous !

Encore une fois, l'agent de la CIA ne s'en offusqua pas et ignora sa remarque.

-Que vous êtes-vous faite au cou, _Padmé_ ?

Elle retira aussitôt sa main.

-Hein ?

Surprise par la question, Padmé se tourna vers le miroir qu'elle avait tant évité. Elle avait l'air misérable. Mais surtout, une marque presque noire s'affichait sur sa nuque. La marque d'un _étranglement_. Elle le savait, car elle pouvait reconnaitre facilement les traces de doigts sur sa peau.

Mais personne ne l'avait touché. _Ca n'avait aucun sens_ !

-Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle, confuse.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la pièce disparue, et Padmé était entièrement dans un vaisseau, Vader la fixant de ses yeux bleus-jaunes. La seconde suivante, elle était de retour dans le monde réel, avec un mal de tête lancinant.

Elle était trop épuisée pour tout ça.

-…sais que vous avez l'impression que vous êtes une victime. C'est en partie de notre faute. Mais comprenez-nous, nous parlons ici de la sécurité de la planète entière.

La brune avait loupé une partie de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Padmé savait exactement où il voulait en venir. Et elle allait se charger de lui remettre les idées en place.

-Les sith et les jedi n'existent pas !

Mais MIB n'en démordait pas.

-Ils existent. Et pour une raison que nous ignorons, vous pouvez les voir.

Padmé en avait assez de tout ça. Elle était fatiguée. Non, épuisée. Et elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Ou encore que son cerveau était en train de passer dans une essoreuse à salade. Et que celle-ci allait vraiment très vite.

Elle avait atteint son maximum. Et Padmé craqua.

-Très bien. Imaginons que je suis prête à vous croire. Vous avez dit qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi était à côté, n'est-ce pas ? S'il est vraiment là, alors je vous dirais tout ce que je sais.

M-P allait être très déçu d'elle.

-C'est parfait. Je crois que nous avons un accord.

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre, un !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Même si c'est un chapitre assez étrange à écrire, et donc surement aussi à lire.

Un grand merci tout particulier à **Ambre, Lereniel, Pims10, Lou Celestial, aangle21, A Casse-Noisette, **et à** Silkette-chin** pour leur commentaire et leur soutien.

Et un grand merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire et qui ainsi, donnez vie à nos héros.

Si l'envie vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

« _Vous êtes venu [lire__]__ cette épave ? Vous êtes plus brave que je ne le pensais. _» Princesse Leia.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 5****  
**

* * *

**Lieu inconnu**

**Terre**

Contrairement à ce que Padmé avait imaginé, les agents de la CIA ne l'avaient pas emmenés directement voir leur soi-disant « Obi-Wan ». Une question de sécurité, d'après eux. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, persuadée plutôt qu'ils voulaient gagner le plus de temps possible pour mettre en place leur mascarade. Mais elle ne leur avait rien dit. Ce qui avait été judicieux, puisqu'ils avaient dû estimer que son comportement raisonnable méritait bien enfin un petit moment d'humanité. Elle venait d'être conduite jusqu'à une sorte de salle de bain. Primaire, certes, mais une salle de bain quand même.

La simple vue d'une douche lui donna l'impression de ressusciter.

Padmé avait toujours vécu dans le luxe, et elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à la débrouille. Elle était née riche, après tout. Riche à l'outrance. Chez ses parents, dans leur villa principale dans l'Ohio, il y avait au moins une salle d'eau dans chaque chambre. La suite parentale avait même _un jacuzzi_, histoire de montrer un peu plus l'abondance d'argent que sa famille possédait. Et de dégouter leurs employés.

Quand pour leurs dix-huit ans, Pablo et elle avaient décidé de passer deux semaines dans un « camping », Padmé avait harcelé Pablo pendant des heures pour écourter leurs vacances. L'idée de passer dans des douches communes –après un homme qui n'avait aucune idée de la signification du mot hygiène- avait été assez effrayante pour faire avorter leur tentative de congés «à la bonne franquette ». Elle préférait largement les hôtels cinq-étoiles, et les douches en marbre. Comme quoi, être la fille d'un couple de milliardaires avait des conséquences jusqu'au plus profond de notre psyché. Non pas que la jeune femme avait eu besoin de preuves. Le fait de consulter un psy pendant presque toute sa vie était assez éloquent.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié la possibilité de se laver que maintenant, dans une pièce tout sauf confortable. Après être restée quatre jours dans les mêmes habits –ceux qu'elle avait mis à New-York avant de prendre la voiture pour le Michigan- elle aurait même été prête à se laver avec des cafards à ses pieds. Juste pour pouvoir faire disparaitre l'odeur de saleté de son corps et le gras de ses cheveux.

Bon, peut-être pas avec des cafards. Padmé exagérait surement un peu. _Mais presque_.

A bien y regarder, la salle de bain n'était pas trop mal. Sombre –à l'image du reste bâtiment- mais propre. Et individuelle. Loin de l'image qu'elle s'en était faite. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle que l'on voyait dans les films sur la vie dans les prisons américaines. Mais, après-tout, elle n'était pas en prison. Elle avait été enlevé par les services secrets, elle avait peut-être bien le droit à un peu plus _de luxe_.

Non pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit de luxueux ici, cela étant dit. C'était sobre, simple, fonctionnel. Et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : se prélasser sous de l'eau brulante jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge et ridée, et qu'elle sente le parfum du savon jusqu'à sa troisième couche de peau. Jusqu'à ce qu'un simple bayement la transforme en une machine à bulle.

L'image, amusante, la fit sourire tandis qu'elle détaillait plus en détail son environnement. Même les serviettes étaient propres, à son grand étonnement et soulagement. Sur une chaise –pourquoi il y en avait une, elle n'en avait aucune idée- était posée des vêtements propres. Padmé espérait qu'ils seraient à sa taille, car elle ne comptait plus jamais porter son ensemble actuel. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, elle les brulerait elle-même. Mais surtout, elle ne voyait aucune caméra ici. Ce qui la rassura, bien elle n'était absolument pas une experte en espionnage et qu'il pouvait très bien y en avoir dissimulé quelque part.

Mais même sa pudeur n'aurait pas eu raison de son besoin irrémédiable de propreté. Padmé allait juste devoir se débrouiller pour lui cacher le plus possible pendant qu'elle se lavait. Histoire de tranquilliser sa conscience. Car même s'il n'y avait pas de caméra –ce dont elle n'était pas certaine- Vader pouvait apparaitre d'un moment à l'autre, comme à sa « nouvelle habitude ». Même s'il était le fruit de son imagination –elle n'en démoderait pas- sa présence était _dérangeante_.

Et effrayant puisque à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait l'impression que son souffle était coupé, que son cœur s'accélérait trop vite, et qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ce qui était impossible, car il n'existait pas !

L'idée de prendre une douche avec ses habits lui traversa alors l'esprit. Ils étaient sales, mais si Padmé pouvait les nettoyer avec, elle pourrait ensuite s'entourer d'une serviette pendant qu'elle se changeait, et préserver le peu d'intimité qu'il lui restait. À défaut de solution miracle, celle-ci serait suffisante.

Sans perdre plus de temps, et toujours vêtue, Padmé se précipita jusqu'à _la Sainte-Douche, Mère de toutes les propretés_, et ouvrit l'eau. Elle tressaillie de contentement quand enfin, l'eau encore froide se rependit sur elle, salvatrice, et fit disparaitre son mal être intérieur.

Celui qui avait inventé l'eau courante était un génie. Non, un dieu, que l'on avait oublié de vénérer. Dès qu'elle serait sortie de ce cauchemar, Padmé allait monter une association de sympathisants. Et ils auraient des réunions tous les jeudis, pour parler des merveilles que la propreté faisait sur le moral.

Avec ce simple geste d'humanité, Padmé se sentait revigorer. Capable de tenir quatre jours de plus s'il le fallait. Elle se sentait stupide à cette pensée, mais elle était néanmoins vraie. Elle avait eu besoin d'un stimulus, et elle venait de le trouver. Padmé ouvrit la bouteille de savon –subjuguée par l'odeur- et elle la vida presque entièrement sur elle. Tant pis si la CIA avait des dépenses supplémentaires après.

Les sensations sur son corps lui firent fermer les yeux et oublier tout le reste. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait que l'eau savonneuse. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans son esprit, Vader y étant chassé très loin. Pendant ces pauvres minutes, elle était la personne la plus heureuse sur Terre, balayant le mal être qui la rongeait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

Ou plutôt, le mal être qui la rongeait depuis quelques semaines. Depuis qu'Anakin avait disparu au profit d'un monstre, sans qu'elle puisse en expliquer la raison. Là, ici, elle était tellement déconnectée de la « réalité » que sa peine, son tourment, sa haine, ne l'atteignaient plus.

Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentie enfin propre, elle sortit de la douche et comme prévu, elle s'enroula autour de la plus grande des serviettes. Avec des gestes hésitants, mais efficaces, elle réussit à se changer. Les vêtements étaient rêches, et piquaient contre sa peau fragile, mais ils étaient propres et sentaient le lilas. Elle allait s'y habituer.

Ils étaient un peu trop grands pour elle, et elle eut besoin en replier les bords. Ils étaient tout en noir et étrangement stricts. Pas du tout le genre de vêtements qu'il y aurait eu dans sa garde-robe. Et pourtant, elle en avait énormément. Pablo l'appelait affectueusement « _miss mille tenues_ », et elle ne parlait même pas du nombre de chaussures qu'elle possédait.

Il n'y avait aucun sèche-cheveux –il ne fallait pas rêver non plus- et elle prit donc le parti d'attacher ses longs cheveux humides dans une tresse. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, sauf en sortant de la piscine. Et encore. Padmé prenait toujours de son temps normalement pour s'assurer une coiffure sophistiquée et différente. Une fois satisfaite, elle se regarda dans le miroir qu'elle avait évité en entrant, effaçant une partie de la buée avec sa main. Elle était encore traumatisée par son reflet tout à l'heure.

La première chose que Padmé put constater était qu'elle avait l'air bien mieux, malgré les cernes sous ses yeux et sa coiffure rapide. La marque sur son cou était encore bien visible, mais semblait déjà jaunir, ce qui l'étonna. Elle avait toujours été longue à guérir d'un simple bleu, et celui-là était bien plus grand que ceux que Padmé pouvait se faire en se cognant contre un meuble.

Dans l'ensemble, elle avait retrouvé un peu de vie et de jeunesse. Etrange l'effet que pouvait avoir une simple douche sur une personne.

La deuxième chose qui la marqua fut l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Si son reflet lui montrait une jeune femme simple, ce n'était pas du tout habituel. Elle avait toujours pris un soin particulier à marquer les esprits par ses coiffures, ses vêtements BCBG, son air distingué, tout ce qui faisait partie de son personnage politique autant que ses idées. On devait la reconnaitre. Mais à New York, personne ne la reconnaîtrait s'il la voyait maintenant. Elle était différente.

La troisième chose qui la surprit, et non des moindres, n'avait aucun rapport avec elle. Mais avec ce qu'il y avait derrière elle. Il y avait une silhouette cachée dans la buée, elle en était certaine. Et elle était trop tétanisée par la peur pour se retourner. Horrifiée, elle ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir qu'elle disparaisse. Puis elle les rouvrit avant de se figer net.

Darth Vader était juste derrière elle, plus proche que jamais. Ses yeux bleus-jaunes entièrement fixés dans les siens, elle pouvait presque y décerner le reflet de son visage. Son souffle chaud caressa sa nuque et la fit frissonner.

Il était tellement proche que Padmé pouvait voir que son nez n'était pas aquilin –comme elle l'avait toujours pensé- mais légèrement retroussé. Et elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa fossette au menton était prononcée et indéniablement virile. Tout comme la cicatrice à son œil droit ne le rendait pas moins charmeur, mais plus mystérieux.

Padmé se retourna d'un coup, bien décidée à lui faire face et à lui dire de sortir de son esprit. Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car à peine avait-elle détourné son regard une fraction de seconde qu'il disparut totalement, la laissant seule et découragée par son manque de contrôle sur elle-même.

Au bout de plus de dix ans de thérapie, elle n'avait fait aucun progrès.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup, la faisant sursauter. Padmé s'attendait presque à voir Vader arriver. Au lieu de ça, c'était son bourreau personnel, _l'agent K_, qui venait interrompre ce petit moment de folie. Et Padmé aurait bizarrement préféré que ce soit Vader à la place. Lui, au moins, elle pouvait le faire disparaitre.

-Bien, vous êtes prête ? lui demanda l'agent d'un ton bas et froid.

C'était une question inutile. Il le savait et elle le savait parfaitement. Aussi rétorqua-t-elle :

-Je ne suis pas nue, si c'est votre question.

Il lui sourit de ses dents jaunes, et elle chercha du regard une brosse-à-dent pour la lui donner.

-Vous avez retrouvé votre esprit combattif on dirait, c'est bien.

D'une certaine façon, c'était vrai. Les minutes de répit qu'elle venait de passer lui avaient redonné du courage et elle se sentait prête pour affronter leur « Obi-Wan ». Prête à leur hurler à la figure que leur comédie ne fonctionnerait pas sur elle, et qu'elle voulait parler à son avocat. Tant pis si cela éclaboussait son image politique.

-Comme vous dîtes, répondit-elle calmement.

Le sourire du MIB s'agrandit encore, avant de s'effacer soudain, reprenant sa moue habituelle. D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit docilement. Ils traversèrent un nombre important de couloirs avant qu'il ne s'arrête sans prévenir. Elle faillit lui rentrer dedans mais, heureusement, elle réussit à échapper à l'humiliation ultime de se vautrer à ses pieds. Ça aurait été un comble.

-Avant que nous sortions rencontrer votre «_ ami_ », commença-t-il, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelques règles de base. En aucun cas, vous ne devez lui parler de notre défense militaire, de notre médecine, de notre technologie de communication ou même des conflits internationaux. Vous ne parlerez pas non plus de politique, et surtout en aucun cas du Président des Etats-Unis. Il ne doit rien connaitre de plus sur notre planète. Moins cet « homme » en sait sur nous, mieux c'est. C'est clair ?

Malgré elle, elle ne put retenir un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Limpide.

De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas parler de ses opinions politiques avec un acteur qui se ferait passer pour l'homme de ses rêves. (Enfin, une création de son subconscient, le titre prestigieux _d'homme de ses rêves_ étant réservé à Anakin) .

-C'est parfait. Maintenant s'agissant de votre sécurité, nous allons comme convenu vous laisser seule dans la pièce. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous ne serez pas surveillée à chaque instant. Nous entendrons tout ce qui sera dit. Si jamais vous vous sentez en danger, ou même simplement menacée, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à sortir et nous le ferons. Une équipe de cinq de nos meilleurs agents est postée devant la porte. S'il est besoin, ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser leurs armes.

Le scénario était bien travaillé donc. Pas étonnant qu'ils eussent essayé de gagner du temps tout à l'heure.

-Me voilà rassurée, raya-t-elle.

-Croyez-le ou non, mais nous ne prenons pas votre sécurité à la légère. Bien que vous ne le sachiez pas encore, vous êtes notre meilleure arme contre ces envahisseurs. Dans une guerre, la partie qui gagne est toujours la mieux informée. Et vous les avez côtoyés toute votre vie.

La façon qu'il avait d'essayer de la faire paraître importante dérangeait franchement Padmé. Elle n'était pas un atout pour une guerre intergalactique, comme elle l'avait bien fait comprendre à Sabé. Et elle ne l'était pas non plus dans une guerre opposant la Terre à des extraterrestres. Elle était Padmé Naberrie. Cependant, jouant le jeu, elle répondit tout de même :

-Obi-Wan est un Jedi, c'est un pacifiste.

Un pacifiste mort, ce qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir compris.

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider.

Padmé haussa les épaules, agacée par toute la situation. Ils reprirent la route jusqu'à un nouveau couloir et une porte ultra-surveillée. Padmé plissa les yeux en reconnaissant _l'agent J_.

-Une dernière chose, Padmé. Ne lui montrait surtout pas que vous avez peur. L'homme dans cette pièce est un expert en manipulation, peut-être même le meilleur que j'ai eu le déplaisir de voir de ma vie, et vous êtes encore naïve. Ne tombez pas dans ses filets. Et gardez votre sang froid.

Padmé se retint de justesse de lui rappeler qu'elle avait bien survécu face à lui. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire. Aussi répondit-elle :

-Je ferais de son mieux.

_L'agent K_ hocha simplement la tête, et _J_ ouvrit la porte à reconnaissance digitale.

Ils étaient _vraiment_ paranos.

-Alors vous pouvez y aller, termina-t-il en la laissant passer.

Padmé lui jeta un regard inquiet malgré elle. Même si elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait ici que d'une énorme supercherie, elle ne réussissait pas à calmer ce dérangeant sentiment d'inquiétude qui venait de la saisir. Comme si sa vie était sur le point de changer radicalement. Sans lui en demander l'autorisation. La brune essaya tout de même de rester rationnelle : bien sûr, sa vie avait changé. Elle était suspectée de terrorisme après tout. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond ici. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se pencher dessus, aussi entra-t-elle.

La pièce qui s'offrait à sa vue était la copie conforme de celle où elle avait passé les trois derniers jours. Sombre, avec juste une table, deux chaises, et un minimum de commodité. La lumière clignotait dangereusement, menaçant de s'arrêter définitivement et de laisser la pénombre prendre entièrement possession de la pièce. Le bruit qui l'accompagnait était abrutissant, et lui faisait presque regretter celui de la ventilation. La pièce n'avait rien d'intéressante.

Mais de toute façon, Padmé aurait pu rentrer dans la Maison Blanche qu'elle n'en aurait pas été plus intéressée par la décoration. Car il y avait quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un- qui venait de capter directement son intérêt. Assit sur une chaise, le droit bien droit et l'air aussi calme que possible, se tenait Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ou plutôt son sosie parfait.

Le _Pseudo Obi-Wan _était beau. Vraiment beau. Ses cheveux étaient roux, il avait les yeux bleu clair et une barbe imposante, tout comme l'homme que son cerveau dérangé avait imaginé. Il portait des vêtements terriens, qui ressemblaient fort aux siens d'ailleurs, avait la peau très pâle, le teint quelque peu maladif, mais restait séduisant. Il avait une taille carrée -contrairement à Vader qui était assez mince- mais n'en était pas moins tout aussi musclé.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Padmé Naberrie était trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand il leva son regard vers elle, elle tressailli. Ses yeux clairs la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds, voire même au-delà. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout voir d'elle : ses doutes, ses peurs, ses joies, ses désirs… Aussitôt, Padmé essaya de protéger son esprit comme l'aurait fait _Harry Potter_, espérant bêtement être un _oclumens naturel_. C'était ridicule, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à y résister. Dans ses rêves, les jedi pouvaient lire dans l'esprit de leurs ennemis. Et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Autant dire que Padmé se sentait bien idiote.

_Pseudo-Obi _sembla surpris de son attitude et la détailla encore davantage avant de finalement prendre la parole :

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il.

Même sa voix était la même que celle de ses rêves, surprenant encore plus Padmé. Comment la CIA avait-elle réussi à monter un aussi bon numéro ? Aussi s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort :

-Vous lui ressemblez vraiment !

Bien sûr, comme l'aurait fait tout acteur dans sa situation, _Pseudo-Obi_ prit un air d'incompréhension et de malaise. Presque le même qu'il avait eu quand Anakin, très jeune, lui avait un jour demandé si la Force avait un rôle à jouer dans la création des bébés.

Le souvenir failli lui faire décrocher un sourire malgré elle.

-Ah ? se hasarda-t-il à bégayer.

Impressionnée, Padmé s'assit en face de lui, essayant de trouver le moindre défaut dans son jeu. Mais _Pseudo-Obi_ était doué et ne laissait rien transparaitre. Même son maintien ressemblait à celui de la vraie version : confiante, puissante, et écrasante.

-C'est incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais donné autant de détails à MP ! Ils vous ont vraiment bien réussi, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

MP avait dû beaucoup plus travailler sur la description de ses rêves qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Peut-être méritait-il vraiment le prix exorbitant de ses honoraires, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru ? Dommage pour elle qu'elle s'en rendait compte dans une telle situation.

-Je crains de ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, mademoiselle, déclara le rouquin sans jamais détourner les yeux d'elle. Et Padmé se sentit prise dans une avalanche de souvenirs ou petite, elle avait espéré trouver un père de substitution comme Obi-Wan. Toujours à l'écoute, conseillant celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, guidant chacun de ses pas. A défaut, elle avait eu un père invisible et un psychologue arriviste.

-Oui, bien sûr. Alors peut-être pourriez-vous lire dans mon esprit ? Chaque maitre Jedi doit savoir le faire, non ? A moins que mon esprit ne soit trop fort ?

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration et lui demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Il y avait une multitude de réponse que Padmé pensa à donner : la fille que vous êtes venu arnaquer, votre plus grand fan, la « sauveuse de la Terre », une fille, un être humain, une terrienne… Cependant, elle répondit clairement :

-Padmé. Padmé Naberrie.

C'était vraiment très étrange de se présenter à quelqu'un que l'on connaissait par cœur. Même si tout ce qu'elle voyait était faux, la ressemblance était assez trompeuse pour la perturber. Encore une fois, elle était émerveillée devant le plan de la CIA. Ils voulaient vraiment la rendre folle, et savaient y mettre les moyens. Mais Padmé allait leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas un faible d'esprit.

-Enchanté. Je suis Obi-Wan Keno…

-Je sais parfaitement comment vous vous appelez ! C'est moi qui vous ai inventé ! coupa-t-elle, tout en commençant à tambouriner des doigts sur la table comme elle avait si souvent vu Anakin le faire lors de ses interrogatoires. Elle savait que cela avait tendance à agacer les gens, et elle comptait bien ennuyer _Pseudo-Obi_ autant que possible. Surtout que lui n'y verrait aucune allusion à son jeune ex-apprenti.

Pourtant, l'acteur remarqua aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait et grimaça. Légèrement, certes, mais il le fit quand même. Tout comme l'aurait fait l'homme dans ses rêves.

-Plait-il ? s'enquit-il.

Padmé croisa les bras sur la poitrine, essayant de se donner le plus d'autorité possible. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas son Obi-Wan Kenobi. Car elle savait très bien que ses rêves n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une création de son imagination. Aussi rétorqua-t-elle :

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas Obi-Wan.

Sa réplique sembla l'amuser et le détendre un peu. Il lui sourit d'un air hésitant, la regardant comme on aurait regardé une aliénée mentale. Avec une certaine pitié. Et Padmé savait ce qu'il faisait : il essayait de la mettre mal à l'aise pour pouvoir jouer un peu plus avec son cerveau.

-Et qui serai-je, alors ? chercha-t-il à s'informer.

Padmé leva le menton fièrement. Elle allait lui montrer que même s'il était un bon acteur, elle n'était pas une fille stupide qui croyait la première chose venue. Elle était une Naberrie. Merci MP.

-Un acteur, et un très bon. L'informa-t-elle.

Malheureusement le sourire du roux ne s'effaça pas, ni son air amusé.

-J'en suis touché. Mais je puis vous assurer que je me nomme bien Obi-Wan Kenobi.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard, espérant que ses yeux bruns étaient aussi électrisants que ceux de son père lors de ses plus importantes réunions.

-Je pourrais vous croire, si vous n'étiez pas mort, se moqua-t-elle alors.

Obi-Wan se déplaça dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Sa main glissa sans doute inconsciemment vers son estomac. Là exactement où dans ses rêves Vader avait transpercé de son sabre laser son ancien maitre.

-Je ne le suis pas encore, déclara-t-il.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle allait lui faire regretter de la prendre pour une idiote.

-C'est faux ! Je l'ai vu ! Vous êtes mort ! Anakin vous a tué ! insista-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Obi-Wan disparu aussitôt. Les couleurs qui étaient restées sur son visage s'éclipsèrent d'un coup également, drainées par le choc. Ses yeux claires, si accueillant jusqu'à présent, se plissèrent dangereusement. Et tout sentiment de bienveillance, de gentillesse, disparurent de l'atmosphère.

Désormais devant elle, Padmé pouvait voir le général Kenobi. Le soldat brillant qui avait remporté bien des batailles sans jamais flancher physiquement ou moralement. Un homme fort, courageux, déterminé, que personne ne voulait avoir comme ennemi.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle en oublia presque qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un acteur.

-Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? s'écria-t-il sans retenue.

Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux. Une douleur que Padmé ne lui avait jamais vu d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. D'aussi loin qu'Anakin avait pu le voir.

-Quoi ? glapie-t-elle, sans comprendre.

L'air autour d'elle devient encore plus sombre, plus oppressant, tandis qu'il répétait :

-Comment connaissez-vous Anakin ?

La façon dont il venait de poser cette question la fit frissonner de peur. Chaque mot avait été prononcé avec une intonation différente, mais avec toujours de la force, comme pour graver ses mots dans son esprit. Si Obi-Wan avait passé sa main devant ses yeux, Padmé était persuadée qu'elle lui aurait tout dit, comme les esprits manipulés le faisaient dans ses rêves. Mais plus par crainte d'autre chose. Elle lui répondit :

-Car je le vois !

Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse car il la questionna aussitôt :

-Comment pouvez-vous le voir ?

Son intérêt pour ses rêves l'agaça malgré elle. Padmé savait qu'en entrant ici elle allait être obligée d'en parler. Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de les détailler a un parfait inconnu. Ou plutôt à un inconnu jouant le rôle de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. C'était encore pire.

-C'est la meilleure ! Je me fais interroger par un rêve !

Mais l'acteur n'était pas amusé, car il hurla presque :

-Répondez !

Pendant quelques instants, Padmé crue que les membres du MIB allaient arriver et la secourir face à ce fou effrayant. Mais ils ne le firent évidemment pas. Après tout, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre car c'était eux qui avaient mis en place cette mascarade. Elle devait se le rappeler. Padmé inspira profondément avant de lui répondre, essayant de faire fi de la colère qu'elle pouvait presque voir se dégager de lui :

-Je le vois dans mes rêves depuis sa naissance, satisfait ?

Mais il ne l'était pas. Elle le savait car même si l'air autour d'elle semblait s'adoucir quelque peu, les yeux de l'acteur étaient toujours aussi froids, calculateurs.

-Ce n'est pas possible, constata-t-il.

Padmé eut soudain envie de lui jeter la chaise où elle était assise à la figure. Elle était tout à fait conscience que ce n'était pas possible. C'était ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter à la CIA, et ce que son psy lui avait fait comprendre avec insistance.

-Et pourquoi ?

En quoi, de toute façon, avoir des rêves étaient-ils plus impossibles que les voir se réaliser ?

-Car il faudrait que vous ayez un lien. Aucun n'est assez puissant pour permettre une telle chose. Et même si c'était possible, Anakin l'aurait remarqué.

Padmé aurait pu rire d'amusement devant la situation, si la qualification de terroriste n'était pas suspendue au-dessus d'elle telle une épée de Damoclès. Juste pour le déranger, par pur esprit de vengeance, elle lui apprit :

-Vader l'a fait.

Une nouvelle fois, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea. Devant plus inquiète, plus… fraternelle ?

-Comment ça ?

Et Padmé, encouragée par son calme retrouvé, lui répondit sans même réfléchir :

-Il… Il m'a vu, j'en suis quasiment certaine. Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! D'ailleurs, vous n'existez pas !

L'expression plus chaleureuse d'Obi-Wan revint, quoique toujours aussi mystérieuse :

-Parlez-moi de vos rêves, l'invita-t-il.

Ce qui eut pour effet de la braquer. De nouveau, elle redressa fièrement le menton.

-Non.

Padmé était catégorique. Elle avait assez parlé de ses rêves ces derniers jours pour ne plus vouloir en parler pendant les prochains mois. Même avec Obi-Wan. Surtout avec lui.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez voir ce que fait Ana… Vader en ce moment ? Où est-ce que c'est aléatoire, comme des sortes de visions ?

Padmé n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle le fit, mais elle lui répondit la vérité :

-Je vois ce qu'il fait… Parfois je ressens ses sentiments… Ca dépend.

-Dépends de quoi, s'enquit-il.

-De la puissance de ses émotions, et de mon état d'esprit. Si je suis particulièrement fatiguée et qu'il est particulièrement émotif, je vais ressentir ses sentiments comme si c'était les miens. Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! se rappela-t-elle.

C'était ses rêves. Elle avait totalement le droit de garder ce qui se passait dans sa tête privée.

-Que fait-il maintenant ? lui demanda _Pseudo Obi_.

-Je ne rêve pas sur commande ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Padmé n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir Vader en ce moment. Elle était déjà assez instable comme ça. Mais Obi-Wan voulait vraiment le savoir.

-La Force tourne autour de vous comme autour de personne d'autre sur cette planète. Si vous le voulez, vous le pouvez.

Oh, la brune savait bien qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle ne le _voulait_ pas. Il y avait une différence.

-Vous n'êtes pas son psy, d'accord ? Claqua-t-elle, acide.

Mais Obi-Wan ne vacilla même pas à sa déclaration, et Padmé sentit la colère parcourir ses veines.

-Très bien, je vais vous le dire. Mais d'abord, je veux que vous répondiez à une question. Une question dont personne ne connaît la réponse exacte ici.

_Peuso Obi-Wan_ haussa les épaules.

-Allez-y.

-Quel est le taux de midicloriens d'Anakin, l'interrogea-t-elle.

Personne ne devait être capable de répondre à cette question. Padmé n'était pas certaine d'en connaitre la réponse exacte elle-même. Alors MP non plus et, _in extenso_, la CIA et l'acteur en face d'elle n'avaient pas la réponse.

Mais le roux la surprit car sans hésitation il répondit :

-Vingt-sept mille sept cents.

Et Padmé déglutie.

-Non de Dieu, j'ai vraiment perdu la tête !

**o**

_Contrairement aux craintes de Padmé, il n'avait pas été très compliqué pour elle de se concentrer sur Vader et de voir ce qu'il faisait. D'un autre côté, sa présence n'avait cessé de lui paraître de plus en plus proche ces derniers temps. Leur connexion semblait plus forte que jamais. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant._

_Anakin était assis dans un fauteuil –très étrange, d'ailleurs- et avait l'air détendu. Ou plutôt, il avait l'air calme. Il ne l'était plus souvent, et Padmé s'en sentit soulagée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir assassiner encore d'innocentes personnes. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve que beaucoup trop de monde semblait partager ou s'y intéresser. _

_A bien des égards, Padmé se sentait ridicule d'avoir accepté la demande de Pseudo Obi-Wan d'espionner ses rêves. Et elle n'aurait pas dû être tellement étonnée qu'il connaisse le nombre de medicloriens d'Anakin. Elle en avait surement parlé à MP. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu qu'il soit capable de retenir un tel détail. C'était vraiment un bon acteur. Non pas que la CIA aurait pu se permettre moins que cela. _

_Ce qui l'amenait à se demander depuis combien de temps les MIB avaient préparé son arrestation ? Surement depuis plus longtemps qu'elle le pensait, pour pouvoir atteindre un tel niveau de précision. Au point que même Padmé doutait d'elle-même. Merci aux MIB pour réduire à néant plus de dix années de thérapie en quelques jours. _

_En face de Vader se trouvait un autre homme, plus vieux que lui, mais qui semblait bien ridicule en comparaison. Et apeuré. Non pas que Padmé pouvait lui en vouloir : elle aussi aurait été terrifiée dans sa situation._

_-Je vais être très clair, Amiral. Je ne tolérerais aucun manquement d'aucun ordre, déclara Anakin d'une voix froide. L'amiral frissonna, horrifié par ce que venait de dire son supérieur.  
-Oui, mon Seigneur. _

_Vader sembla ne même pas entendre la réponse, car il reprit : _

_-Je veux que chaque commandant d'escadron soit à son poste dans l'heure. Il y a six continents dans ce monde : chacun d'eux doit céder au même moment. Peu importe la disparité de leur force. Compris ?_

_Padmé hoqueta en entendant ces paroles. Alors c'était ça que faisait Vader en ce moment ? Au lieu de tuer ses anciens amis, il préparait l'invasion d'une planète ? _

_-Oui, seigneur Vader, réaffirma l'amiral, de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

_Encore une fois, le séduisant jeune homme en face de lui ne sembla pas l'écouter. _

_-Leurs armes semblent être assez dérisoires, mais ils sont nombreux, et ils seront paniqués. Des insectes effrayés peuvent être des nuisances. Nous nous débarrasserons des plus hostiles dès le début. La première attaque aura lieu dans deux semaines : je veux qu'ils aient capitulé avant même que j'arrive. L'échec n'est pas envisageable. L'empereur porte beaucoup d'espoirs sur cette nouvelle planète, et je ne compte pas le décevoir. Vous non plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les yeux jaunes de Vader se tournèrent vers son pauvre subordonné, qui se précipita de répondre :_

_-Bien sûr, sa fidélité va à l'empire. _

_Padmé grimaça devant tant de lâcheté. Non pas qu'elle pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Si Anakin avait déjà été intimidant, Vader l'était encore plus. _

_-Je l'espère, amiral. Pour votre propre survie, affirma Vader sans détourner les yeux. Concernant les coordonnées…_

**o**

Padmé rouvrit les yeux dans le monde réel. Obi-Wan était toujours là, les yeux fixés sur elle avec une intensité qui la mit mal à l'aise encore plus que le regard Vader. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle avait soudain envie de partir retourner s'enfermer dans sa propre pièce-prison, plutôt que d'affronter l'acteur qui la dérangeait sans aucune véritable raison.

Aussi décida-t-elle d'abréger le plus possible leur rencontre en l'informant :

-Il se prépare à attaquer une planète. Je ne comprends pas les codes, mais j'ai sa désignation. G2-C3AL-SP1233-P3.

S'il y avait eu une autre couleur que du blanc sur le visage d'Obi-Wan avant, sa déclaration la fit disparaitre aussi facilement que si elle venait de le poignarder.

-Vous en êtes certaine ? s'enquit-il.

Padmé grimaça, fermant les yeux afin de vérifier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le Code était le bon.

-C'est écrit juste devant elle, s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Alors nous avons un sérieux problème ! l'informa Obi-Wan.

Ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir de sérieux problèmes depuis qu'elle avait été kidnappée par le _MIB_, merci.

-Pire que d'être considérée comme étant une terroriste par les services secrets de son pays, vous voulez dire ?

Son sarcasme tomba à l'eau car l'acteur ne l'écoutait même pas.

-Littéralement, le nom signifie : deuxième galaxie, trois millions d'années-lumière du Coruscant, mille deux cent trente-troisièmes systèmes planétaires de cette galaxie, troisième planète la plus proche du soleil.

Ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid, contrairement au rouquin. Aussi demanda-t-elle :

-Et alors ?

Elle n'était pas préparée à la réponse, cependant :

-Et alors, c'est votre planète.

* * *

Wow. Ce chapitre est plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus.

Encore une fois, je tiens ici à tous vous remercier. Votre soutien est la plus belle chose qu'un apprenti-« _fanfictionniste_ » puisse espérer. Et je dois vraiment être chanceuse, car vous êtes **formidables** !

J'ai enfin quasiment déterminé le nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura dans cette histoire : si tout va bien, il y en aura quarante et environs 160 000 mots. Sauf si d'un coup, je change totalement mon scénario. Ce qui, d'expérience, est tout à fait envisageable.

Un grand merci (que dis-je, une avalanche de remerciements) à **Ambre, Nelenia, Lereniel, Owl The Siriuss, Man34, Silkette, aangel-21, Mai96, Neunonska, A. Casse-Noisette, Lou Celestial **et **Lokiie69** pour leurs commentaires. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous en avez envie.

« _He he ! Tu veux des bâtons de la mort ?_ »

PS. Si l'envie vous en dit, j'ai réalisé un trailer vidéo sur Somnium, le lien youtube est disponible sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à regarder.


End file.
